Seeker seekerlings
by Transformer Diva
Summary: Everybody knew that Seekers were once protectors of Sparklings, but that changed when the war killed off all but three Seekers. Then our favorite Seekers found Two Seekers a mech and a femme. Who left behind seekerlings
1. Prologue

_Characters that I do not own: Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and the rest of the Decepticons._

_Characters I own and must have my permission __to use: The three Sparkling's can't tell you the names you'll find out in the story, and the sparklings creators._

_What gave me the Idea for a Sparkling story: I have read a lot of Sparkling stories weather it's when a character is a sparkling or if they stumbled upon or if it's a charcters own circuits and energon._

_Summary: Everybody knew that Seekers were once protectors of Sparklings, but that changed wh__en the war killed off all but three Seekers. Then our favorite Seekers found Two Seekers a mech and a femme. Mates but they were killed leaving the command trine with three young Seekerlings._

* * *

><p>Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp had to go through their old city of Vos. The city had long been destroyed. Everywhere they looked painful memories flashed in their minds.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Starscream<strong>

Starscream saw the old Seeker palace crumbled all over the ground when the a memory of the once beautiful palace flashed through his mind.

**Flashback**

**"Starscream stand up." The Air commander said, this was before Starscream became Air commander.**

**"Yes sir," Starscream said, as he stood up.**

**"Starscream I'm getting to old and it is time for me to retire." The Air commander said, Starscream looked at him not sure what was about to happen.**

**"Sir I don't understand..." Starscream said before he was silenced by the Air commander began to speak.**

**"Starscream what I am saying is I am passing my throne to somebody else." The Air commander said, "Do you know who that special Seeker will be?" The Air commander asked, **

**"No sir, but it should be a well trusted Seeker." Starscream said,**

**"That is right. Now what I am about to say will shock you. As it shocked me 45 million years ago. Starscream get on your knees and bow." The Air commander ordered, Starscream did what he was told not sure what was about to happen. The Air commander got up and walked to Starscream. he placed his hand on his shoulder and said words that Starscream would never forget. "Arise Air Commander Starscream." The ex-Air Commander said, Starscream's face was nothing short of awestricken.**

**"Sir are you sure?" Starscream asked, the ex-Air Commander nodded. "Thank you," With that Starscream went to tell Thundercracker and Skywarp.**

**End of Flashback**

Starscream felt a tear trickle down his face at this memory. He sighed and started walking with his Trine.

* * *

><p><em>Thundercracker<em>

Thundercracker looked around when he saw the old nursery. Thundercracker stopped dead in his tracks. The memory of seeing his creators for the first time.

_Flashback_

_Thundercracker had been placed into a little crib. When he was first sparked. He looked around_ _and saw nothing but white. He started to cry. He felt cold and alone. _

_When he felt soft servos pick him up. When he looked up and saw a blue and black mech. Thundercracker felt perfectly safe in his arms. He cooed and chirped. Realizing this was his sire. His sire began walking and went to another crib and picked up another sparkling who cooed and chirped. Then he went to another crib and picked up another. _

_When he walked out of the nursery and walked to another room. Where they were met by a femme who was red white__ and blue with small amount of purple and black_._ She smiled up at them. Thundercracker knew right then that this was his creator._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Skywarp<strong>_

Skywarp looked back and forth till he saw something that nearly made him faint. he remembered when he first got bullied and how his trine had protected him.

_**Flashback  
><strong>_

**_Skywarp was sitting on a swing looking at the other sparklings. His optics traveled over to a young turquoise and white femme. He couldn't help but give a smug grin at this. When the femme looked at him she smiled shyly. She had baby blue optics  
><em>**

_**Then of coarse a mech spotted this. He was orange and red with**_ **_red optics. He saw this and walked right up to Skywarp. He grabbed his wing and twisted it into a pretzel. Starscream and Thundercracker looked up when they felt the sudden pain in their wings. They looked over and saw the scene._**

_**"Let go of my trine-mate." Thundercracker growled, and shoved the mech away from Skywarp. **_

_**"Are you OK Sky?" Thundercracker asked, Skywarp looked up at him then his wing and shook his head. Then he let out a yelp. Starscream had started fanning it out into the beautiful purple and white wing.**_

_**"There you go I know that hurt but I had no other option." Starscream said, Skywarp nodded with tears in his optics. Starscream and Thundercracker hugged him. Trying to get to stop crying when their creators picked them up.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>The seekers heard flying above them and looked up. They saw to Seekers which surprised them, but they smiled. Starscream ordered Thundercracker and Skywarp to fallow. The command trine quickly fallowed the two Seekers. One was a mech and on was a femme. Starscream couldn't help but smile at them.<p>

"Guys that's the smae mech that twisted my wing when we were younger." Skywarp said, then he noticed the femme was the same femme he had smiled at. "Same femme I smiled at to." Skywarp added,

"They must be mates." Thundercracker said, when they noticed them hiding something. before they ran off.

The seekers noticed the grounder fallowing them. The grounder was also gaining on them. The Seekers watched with pure horror as the grounder fired.

All the Seekers heard was a scream from the femme. Then a pierce war cry from the mech. The command trine landed and went to go see what happened.

* * *

><p>The seekers could only stare with horror at the lifeless body of the once beautiful femme. The seekers sent a silent prayer to Primus that the mech gets the grounder good.<p>

Well the Seeker did indeed kill the grounder but it also cost him his life.

The command trine crept up to the lifeless bodies. Starscream looked down in shame that he didn't help. That's when all three of the seekers heard crying. They turned to see three little femme grey seekerlings.

The protective feature in the command activated quickly. Thundercracker picked up the one with baby blue optics. Skywarp picked up the one with red optics. Starscream picked up the one with beautiful purple optics.

**( Seeker Sparklings all look the same at first, except for the optics. When the get older they start getting their paint, and if they are a trine their optics change or don't. If the optics don't change then that color is dominant and that Sparkling is trine leader. If they do change then another one of the trines optics are dominant and he/she is not trine leader.)**

With that the seekers didn't care about the mission and flew back to the space bridge back to Earth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK well here is the first chapter of my new story Seeker seekerlings I hope you liked because If I don't get good reviews I'm just going to finish the ones I've already started and not write anymore for a while till I can think.<strong>_

_**Transformer Diva,  
><strong>_


	2. The Good and the Bad PT,1

_Alright this chapter is all about the other Decepticons, Seekers, and Seekerlings. _

_Summary of Chapter: Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp went back to the Nemesis. When they got there they gave the Decepticons a big shock. However the threateningly look in the Seekers optics told them don't even think about it._

* * *

><p>Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp flew back to the Nemesis to get the three little Seekerlings some formula energon. The long flight gave the little Seekerlings to fall into a light recharge. However the older Seekers knew better. Thundercracker revved his engines. That got the little Seekerlings to wake up. The Seekerlings began to cry.<p>

"Sh... it's alright we had to wake you because you can't fall into recharge yet." Skywarp cooed to them, the little one with red optics chirped a little before yawning. "Don't even think about falling into recharge." Skywarp growled, the little Seekerlings began to cry again.

"He didn't mean it that way little one's." Starscream cooed, the little purple optics looked up at him with fearful optics. "Hey we aren't going to hurt you little one's." Starscream said, the little purple optics began to brighten. She chirped and hugged the little seat. Starscream chuckled at her.

"Yes little one's just try not to fall into recharge." Thundercracker said, little baby blue optics looked at him. She chirped at him.

When the base rose from the ocean, the little Seekerlings chirped in fear. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp cooed to them. Letting them know it's OK they weren't going to be hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Rec-Room<strong>

All the Decepticons were getting their fair share of energon. Sometimes one or two got stolen. Megatron was arguing with the Insecticons about their poor efforts.

When the Seeker's came into the rec-room, Megatron growled at them. Then they heard playful giggling. In the arms of the Seeker's were Seekerlings. Megatron along with every Decepticon in the room was speechless.

They watched as the Seeker's brought out little Sparkling bottles. (Little for Cybertronians that is.) The Seeker's took a cube and pored it into each of the bottles. The hole cube filled three hole Sparkling bottles. They put some powder in the Sparkling bottles and shook them. Megatron then remembered the protective side of the Seeker's. He shuddered at this. Any harm coming to those little ones and well whoever threatened them he would be lucky to make it to Hook alive.

All of the Decepticons watched as the Seeker's lowered the long forgotten swings that were installed for the cassettes to occupy themselves from pranks. The Decepticons watched as the Seeker's fed the little ones.

"Great more mouths to feed." Someone yelled, everyone gasped. The Seeker's looked up and glared at none other then Brawl.

"Brawl you idiot, don't ever say that to Seeker's caring for Sparkling's." Megatron said, Brawl looked up at Megatron with WHY. "Seeker's were Sparkling protectors before the war. Seekers would protect Sparkling's weather they were Seekers, Grounders, or cassettes." Megatron explained, "When Sparkling's were threatened who ever it was, was very lucky to come out of it alive." Megatron said, "Starscream where did you find them?" Megatron asked, Starscream looked up at Megatron and answered.

"We were walking through our long forgotten home of Vos when we saw two Seekers. A Mech and a Femme. We were quite surprised and fallowed them. A grounder killed them both. The Mech killed the grounder before he to was off-lined." Starscream said, Megatron nodded at this.

"So when we approached the off-lined Seekers we heard crying. We turned around and saw these little Seekerlings." Thundercracker finished,

"Why are all three of them grey but with different color optics." Rumble asked, the Seekers turned to him.

"Seeker Sparklings all look the same at first, except for the optics. When they get older they start getting their paint, and if they are a trine their optics change or don't. If the optics don't change then that color is dominant and that Sparkling is trine leader. If they do change then another one of the trines optics are dominant and he/she is not trine leader." Skywarp answered, Rumble nodded.

"So the baby blue could change or not?" Megatron said, looking at the little one with baby blue optics. Thundercracker held her close. The look Thundercracker gave him was a pure protective glare. The Decepticons were taken back.

"Can we see them." Frenzy piped up, the Seekers looked over at him and nodded. They put the Seekerlings down.

"If they get hurt by anyone you will regret it." Starscream growled threateningly, everyone nodded. The Seekerlings looked around.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Optics<strong>

Thundercracker looked at the little one that had been in his arms. She looked unsure. Then she looked over at the twin cassettes. She chirped and began crawling that way. Thundercracker watched her crawl.

When she got to them she chirped and giggled. She clapped her hands to them. The cassettes laughed at this. Then Rumble and Frenzy looked at her optics.

"She has Autobot optics." Rumble and Frenzy said, all the Decepticons looked at her. Then they looked at Thundercracker and saw the glare on his face. Rumble and Frenzy didn't pay any attention. They started to poke. When she started to whimper is when they looked up and saw that Thundercracker was about to spring at them.

_"You are so_ STUPID." Everyone looked at Ravage who was approaching the little one. _"Don't you ever listen Skywarp already told you that the baby blue might change." _Ravage growled, and laid down to separate the cassettes and the Seekerling._ " You two are also Idiots for not listening to Megatron. Your poking was going to make her cry and then all you would be are a pile of scrapped metal lucky if you were still alive." _Ravage snarled, she then began licking the little Seekerling. The little one started to giggle. Everyone looked back up at Thundercracker and saw his eyes looking as the Seekerling was getting kisses from Ravage. He had a smile on his face and nodded his content to Ravage. Ravage purred to him. When they heard a squeak of surprise. They turned to look at the little one with red optics.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red Optics<strong>_

The little one looked up at Skywarp who was encouraging the little one to go on. She started to crawl to Megatron. She looked up at him curiously. Megatron looked into the little red optics and nodded to her.

"You have beautiful optics." Megatron said, he gently picked her up. She squeaked a little in surprise. Everyone had turned to look at them. Skywarp began growling lowly but it could be heard. Megatron showed a little fear in his optics. Knowing to well what will happen if it looked like he was threatening the little Seekerling.

He put her down and Ravage gently nudged her to the other Sparkling. Where she laid down and began licking her. Skywarp smiled at her. Then all hell broke lose when they heard a scream from the purple one and Starscream attacked.

* * *

><p><em>Purple optics<em>

Starscream set her down and patted her little helm. She looked up at him a little fear showed in her optics. Her beautiful crystal clear purple optics looked at him.

"Go on little one I promise I wont let anyone hurt you and if they do they will regret it." Starscream said, she chirped excitedly and crawled to the Insecticons.

However before she could get there Brawl came over and picked her up. He glared at her with hate in his optics. Her purple ones had nothing short of pure fear. Brawl smirked at this.

"You scared little one. GOOD." Brawl said, as he walked out with her. Starscream began looking for the little one but didn't see her. He shook it off when he saw the crowd figuring she was in there with Ravage and her trine-mates.

She chirped as she was taken out of the rec-room. When she felt her wings being twisted. She turned and saw her wing coming off. It hurt Primus it hurt. She began to cry her optics out. When she was slapped on the place where her wing once had been is when she screamed bloody murder.

Brawl dropped her and ran. She saw her energon all over the ground. She shook slightly when she felt servos pick her up she yelped and waited for the mean black mech. When she turned it was Starscream. She chirped with pain in her chirp. Starscream let her cry looking for someone to beat.

"Who did this to you?" Came a demanding voice. She turned to see a big white mech with a huge cannon. She chirped at him. Starscream began scanning the crowd then growled.

"Where is Brawl?" Starscream asked,

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brawl of coarse.<strong>_

Transformer Diva


	3. Jet Judo

_Characters: Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Megatron, Skyfire, rest of the Autobots, and the Seekerlings._

_Summary: The Seekers are forced to go on patrol. So they take the Seekerlings, but are attacked by the Autobots._

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of days since the Brawl incident. Starscream was still searching for him to kick his aft. Megatron however needed his Seekers to go on patrol.<p>

"What Megatron you can't be serious we are not leaving these three for more the five minutes." Skywarp yelled, Megatron was getting down right pissed at their yelling.

"Take them with you." Megatron said, the Seekers looked at him like he was mad.

"Your more stupid then I thought." Starscream said, Megatron was about to strike at his second.

"Sir if the Autobots see we have a Sparkling then what?" Thundercracker asked, Megatron took this in consideration.

"It means less attacks, also less likely the little ones will get hurt." Megatron said, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp took this into consideration.

"Alright Megatron we will go." Starscream said, with that the Seekers left.

* * *

><p>"Megatron is an Idiot." Starscream said over the trine bond.<p>

"Your not kidding what mech wants a sparkling to be present on patrol, NOT ME!" Thundercracker yelled, before Skywarp could say anything they heard the pit spawn twins yell.

"JET JUDO!"

"Oh no not these two." Skywarp grumbled, Starscream and Thundercracker couldn't help but share the same feelings as their brother. What was worse is that Jazz joined the twins in their jet judo.

Starscream was stuck with Sideswipe, Thundercracker got stuck with Jazz, and Skywarp was stuck with dumb luck when Sunstreaker landed on his wings.

"Get off pit spawns." Starscream growled, Sideswipe, Jazz, and Sunstreaker were taken back by this.

"Hey guys need a hand." Came the voice that Starscream dreaded the most.

"It's alright Skyfire we got it all under control." Sunstreaker yelled to him.

"Skyfire you get this son of a glitchs from the unmaker himself off us now." Thundercracker yelled, Skyfire knew that voice. They were protecting Sparklings.

"Guys get off of them." Skyfire said, Sunstreaker looked at him.

"Why your not telling us your scared of Screamer there." Sunstreaker said,

"I am when he is protecting a Sparkling." Skyfire said, the twins and Jazz stopped. "Come on I'll give you a lift down." Skyfire said, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Jazz hopped onto Skyfire. The Seekers landed to.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Prime asked,<p>

"Captured us the command trine." Prowl said, Skyfire along with the Seekers transformed.

"No Prime, Prowl these three are lucky to be alive." Skyfire said,

"How come Skyfire?" Ironhide asked,

"These Seekers are protecting sparklings." Skyfire said,

"WHAT?" All the Autobots asked, Prime stepped forward.

"Do not approach them if any of you know how protective Seekers are of Sparklings." Optimus said,

"What do you mean, they are not safe with Starscream at all." Ironhide said taking a step towards the Seekers to confiscate the Sparklings. The look the Seekers gave him however made him stop and back up slowly.

"Ironhide Seekers were Sparkling protectors before the war." Optimus said,

"Yes Prime." Ironhide said, Starscream's optics were still burning a hole in his armor.

"Skyfire could you explain..." Jazz asked, they heard giggling. They all stopped and looked to see Thundercracker pulling out one of the little ones and cooing to her.

"Prime she has Autobot optics." Ironhide said, Skyfire looked at him.

"Yes, but her optics might change. Seekerlings optics change colors if they aren't going to be trine leader." Skyfire explained,

"OK, wait what is that sound?" Prime asked, they turned to see Wheeljack with toys. He walked up to the Seekers and gave them the box of toys.

"Hey they need them more then I do." Wheeljack said, after all my Sparklings aren't sparklings anymore." Wheeljack explained, the Seekers looked at him.

"Thank you," Starscream said, with that they took off.

The Autobots watched as he did this. Then Prime looked at Wheeljack.

"Why did you give them the toys?" Prime asked, Wheeljack looked at him.

"Don't worry the little teddy bears in there have hidden cameras in them so we can keep an eye on them. However I don't think we will have a problem with the Seekers with the Seekerlings it's the other Decepticons we are keeping optics on." Wheeljack said,

"Autobots back to base." Prime ordered, with that everyone left for home.

* * *

><p>When the Seekers got back to base they went to the control room. When they got there Megatron was deep in thought.<p>

"Megatron that is the last time we go on patrol with the seekerlings." Starscream screeched, Megatron looked at them not sure what happened.

"Those Lamborghini twins with Jazz "JET JUDO-ED" us." Skywarp explained, Megatron nodded,

"Well what about Ravage, it's obvious she cares about them." Megatron suggested,

"Will she watch them for us?" Thundercracker said,

"Why don't you ask her yourself." Megatron said,

_"OK since there is only two adult femmes on this base. Y'all __are either talking about me or Lazerbeek."_ Came the growl of the panther. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp turned to her. _"What do you want?"_Ravage asked,

"Would you watch the little ones?" Starscream asked, Ravage looked like she was thinking.

_"Say please and I might."_Ravage said, Starscream looked at her with that look. That scared most mechs and femmes alike._ "Of coarse I'll watch them you stupid scrap piles."_Ravage chuckled,

"Thank you Ravage." Skywarp said, then he processed what she called them. "Hey we ain't scrap yet." That caused the Seekerlings to start giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I had to bring the Autobots in the picture.<strong>

**Transformer Diva,**


	4. Hide an go seek part 1

_Characters: Ravage, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, Lazerbeek, and the Seekerlings._

_Summary of Chapter: The Seekers have to go on another patrol. So Ravage is being put to work. She has to Seekerling sit for them. Well she will be getting more then she bargained for._

* * *

><p>The Seekers were pissed again, they were pissed about the incident yesterday when the Seekerlings got hurt.<p>

**Flash back**

"Hey Starscream are you still looking for me?" Came the voice from the communications room. Starscream started shaking at his voice.

"Brawl come here and fight like a mech." Starscream yelled, Brawl laughed at this.

"So you do have a pair." Brawl said, referring to a human body part. Starscream snorted with discuss. "Oh wait you don't have one." Brawl piped in. Starscream was now down right pissed. He looked at his trine and they put the Seekerlings into their quarters then went to the communications room.

When they got there all they saw was Rumble and Frenzy. The Seekers glared at them.

"Where is Brawl?" Skywarp asked,

"He was relieved of his duties." Rumble answered,

"Why?" Frenzy asked,

"He was taunting Starscream about the incident he did to the Seekerling." Thundercracker lied, Rumble and Frenzy nodded.

"I'm sure you can find him in his quarters." Rumble said, the Seekers nodded and left.

When the Seekers left the communications room they heard high pitched screams. The Seekers immediately ran to their quarters. When they got there they stared in horror at the energon on the floor.

"Seekerlings," Starscream called, as soon as he called the one with blue optics came out of her hiding place. She attached herself to Thundercracker's leg.

"Are you OK?" Thundercracker asked, she was shaking so much that Thundercacker started to vibrate. Thundercracker reached down and picked her up. "Sh it's OK I'm here, I'm here." Thundercracker cooed,

"Do you know where the other two are?" Skywarp asked, she looked at him and pointed to the closet.

Starscream and Skywarp walked over to the door and opened it. As soon as they did. The little one with red optics attached herself to Skywarp's leg. Starscream got down on his servos and knees and peered into the closet. When he did this some one attached herself to his face.

"OK little one let go." Starscream said, as he stood up. However when she did she attached herself to his cockpit. Starscream had to bite back a hiss of pain. Her hands were very hot. 'So that's her special ability heat, or fire.' Starscream thought to himself.

"Who did this to you?" Thundercracker asked, then he noticed the energon trail. "Lets fallow the trail, then we will find the culprit." Thundercracker said, Starscream nodded.

When they found who did this, which of course was Brawl. They tore him up. Brawl was lucky to make it back to Hook alive. When Brawl explained what happened. Hook left him to fend for himself.

**End**

* * *

><p>"Where is Ravage we have to go on patrol?" Skywarp whined, Thundercracker and Starscream gave him the look that said shut up. "Well I would but you seem to forget that if we don't find her then we have to go on patrol again with the Seekerlings. Dang it how much longer till they get their colors so we can name them. I hate calling them Seekerlings." Skywarp growled,<p>

"It shouldn't be much longer, but I'm more curious of who is going to be the Trine leader." Starscream said,

"Hey wouldn't it be funny if they turned blue then Megatron would have a fit." Skywarp chuckled, Starscream and Thundercracker started to chuckle.

"As much as I love torturing Megatron I kind a hope they turn purple. Not that I want the Seekerling I'm raising to be trine leader it's just I like that color. Remember Skywarp you had Purple optics when you were younger." Starscream said,

"I had blue." Thundercracker said, "We know and you had red. It's quite funny that I was born first and my optics changed." Thundercracker chuckled,

"Your the oldest by 10 minutes." Starscream said,

_"Are you looking for me."_Came the cyber cats growl.

"Why yes Ravage we need you to watch the Seekerlings please." Thundercracker said,

_"Of __course blue seeker any how is there anything I need to know about them." _Ravage mewed.

"Well they are very hyperactive." Starscream said, before Ravage could say anything Skywarp warped the Seekers out of her way leaving the Seekerlings.

When the Seekerlings realized they did not have the servos of the Seekers around them they began to cry.

_'Oh great," _Ravage thought,

* * *

><p>After about 2 hours of crying the little Seekerlings finally recognized Ravage. When they did she was tackled to the ground.<p>

"Hey you want to play hide an go seek?" The one with purple optics asked,

_"No what I want is for you three is to let me up." _Ravage said, the Seekerlings obviously didn't hear her because they ran in all different directions. _"Figure's and if the Seekers find out I lost them...(Shudders)"_ Ravage said shuddering to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I know this is pretty short I'm trying to make them longer the 1,000 and something. My goal is to get a Chapter that is over 2,000. Well here is the first part of hide an go seek. Please review and in your review please answer this question What colors do you think the seekerlings will be and what color optics do you think will be dominant? Thank you!<br>**

**Transformer Diva**


	5. Hide an go seek part 2

_Characters: Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Soundwave, Megatron,and the Seekerlings._

_Summary of Chapter: The chapter takes place after Hide an go seek part 1. Ravage is trying to find them before the Seekers get back, but what she doesn't know is that two other cassettes are looking for the blue optic Seekerling for interrogation._ _Will she find them before the do or will the Seekers get back before she finds them._

* * *

><p>Ravage was looking everywhere for the three Seekerlings. considering they are Seekerlings it shouldn't be hard. Well that was not the case everywhere you would think they would be and NO they are not there.<p>

Ravage had checked the Seekers quarters, the vents, the hall way, Rec-room. Nothing. She was getting aggravated. All she could think if is '_I'm Dead if the Seekers find out I lost them. Oh Primus help me' _Ravage kept looking and looking she never noticed her brothers watching her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rumble, what do you think Ravage is looking for?" Frenzy asked, Rumble looked at him and smiled.<p>

"The Seekerlings must have decided to play hide an go seek, and well she can't find them. Lets find the one with blue optics for interrogation." Rumble said,

"Rumble are you dumb or just plain stupid if the Seekers find out..._(Shudders) _they almost killed Brawl and they snapped at Megatron for just looking at the Seekerlings funny." Frenzy said, Rumble looked at him.

"Your not chicken are you." Rumble said, Frenzy looked at him.

"No but I'm not suicidal either." Frenzy answered, Rumble slapped him.

"If you don't then I'll tell Soundwave about the stolen high-grade. Speaking of which Starscream got blamed for it so..." Rumble said, Frenzy's optics switched to pure horror.

"Alright I'll help you, but if you get your aft kicked I get to tell you I told you so." Frenzy said,

"Understood!" Rumble said, and the two set off.

* * *

><p><strong>Red optics<strong>

The little Seekerling with red optics ran down the hall until she found the control room. Who she saw was Megatron. He was fast in recharge.

'He never leaves this place.' She thought,

_"There you are. I've been worried sick."_ Came the growl of Ravage. The little one with red optics.

"I'm sorry Ravage I was just playing hide an go seek." The Seekerling said, that caught Ravage off guard.

_"You can speak little one?" _Ravage asked,

"Oh yes we were going to surprise the Seekers because when we had ran from you. We went to Hook and for two hours he taught us. It has taken you three hours to find me." The little one with red optics said,

_"What the Seekers are going to be here any minute." _Ravage said,

"Skywarp is coming home." The little one said,

_"Well at least one of us is happy about that." _Ravage said, not to happily.

"Why aren't you?" The Seekerling asked accusingly.

_"It's not that I don't like them it's just they are very protective of you so when they get here and find out that I lost you...(Shudders)" _Ravage said,

"Oh we are going to get you in trouble. Then I'll help you find them." The little Seekerling said, "I notice my sister with the blue optics heading for the Seekers quarters." The little one said,

_"Well thank you." _Ravage said, and they headed that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Optics<strong>

The little one was almost to the Seekers quarters when she was stopped by the Cassette twins.

"Hey young femme we want to talk to you about your optics." Rumble said, She backs up.

"Rumble you idiot she is to young she can't talk." Frenzy said, Rumble felt like hitting him.

"Then we're going to make her talk." With that Rumble grabbed the Seekerling and dragged her to their shock machine.

"Where are you going with her?" Came the screechy voice that made them both wince. They turned to see the Seekers.

"Seekers Ravage was lost them." Rumble said,

"Oh did she now." Starscream said growling.

_"Now lets get one thing clear they wanted to play hide an go seek." _Came the snarling of Ravage. The Seekers turned to see her with the little red optic one.

"Skywarp Hook taught us how to talk." The little one said, Skywarp smiled and picked her up.

"He did well that's great." Skywarp said,

"Now where were you taking her Rumble?" Thundercracker asked, Rumble stayed quiet. "Frenzy do you know?" Thundercracker asked.

"I wish I could but I will not betray my brother." Frenzy said, he put a hand on his face covering his mouth from his brother and mouthed to the Seekers 'I'll tell you everything soon.' The Seekers nodded and watched as the two left.

"OK Ravage have you found all the Seekerlings?" Starscream asked,

_"No I have found these two but not the one with purple optics." _Ravage said, just then there was a grey blur and the blur attached herself to Starscream. _"Found her!" _Ravage said, and stalked off leaving the Seekerlings with the seekers.

* * *

><p>The Seekers went to the rec-room to feed the Seekerlings. When they finished feeding them they bounced them up and down on their knees.<p>

"Swing me, Swing me." The one with purple optics said, Starscream chuckled and picked her up. He moved his arms back and forth. The Seekerling giggled with excitement. When Starscream stopped, she yawned.

"Alright time for bed you three." Starscream said,

"Aw Starscream we aren't sleepy." The one with blue optics said, however when Starscream looked over to Thundercracker he saw the little one with red optics was fast in recharge. Then he looked down and saw the Seekerling in his arms and she was also fast in recharge.

"Alright little miss recharge time." Skywarp said, and he picked her up and rocked her till she to fell into a deep recharge.

"Whats going on?" Came the voice of Megatron.

"Sh sir the Seekerlings are in recharge." Thundercracker said, Megatron and Soundwave came over to see the little Seekerlings.

"OK I know I am the leader of the Decepticons but I have to say that is cute." Megatron said, the Seekers only smiled while Soundwave looked plain awe stricken at the little bundles of joy.

"Ravage told me that they were a servo full." Soundwave said,

"Well yes they decided to play hide an go seek." Starscream said,

"Well we are going to go to our quarters need to put these little ones in the berths before we get some energon." Thundercracker said,

* * *

><p><strong>OK next chapter will have Brawl again, but this time the Seekerlings will go missing. Will the Seekers find them yes or No! Give me your answers and the name of an Island that you would like to see the Seekerlings wind up.<strong>

**Transformer Diva**


	6. Lost

_Characters: Brawl, Soundwave, Megatron, Ravage, Seeker trine, and the Seekerlings._

_Summary: Brawl is add it again. The Seekers are on Patrol, Soundwave was asked to watch them and had to leave them for 2 seconds. When he gets back the Seekerlings disappeared.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp were on patrol again and had asked Soundwave to watch the Seekerlings. He smiled at them. When the Seekers had first left the little ones had cried and cried, but now they were in a deep recharge.<p>

"Soundwave I need you to go and see Reflector, he was injured in an Autobot ambush. So I want you to go to him. He's not talking and..." Soundwave cut Megatron off.

"And you want me to read his mind and report to you." Soundwave said, Megatron nodded. "I'll be back Seekerlings." Soundwave said, and left with Megatron.

Ravage of coarse came out of Soundwave's chest compartment. Soundwave and Megatron looked at her and watched as she wrapped her body around the Seekerlings. The two mechs smiled at her.

* * *

><p><em>Brawl's POV<em>

I'm glad that Reflector thinks it was an Autobot ambush, because it wasn't it was me. The reason I did is because I want to get rid of those Seeker brats. They are to weak. Any way's in case you don't know me my name is Brawl. That's right the evil one of the Combaticons. That's not important I need to get to those brats now.

I know what your thinking that how could I harm innocent Sparklings. Well all I want is them gone I never said I was going to harm them. The reason I harmed the one with purple optics is because I wanted to see what Starscream would do. Well I learned quite fast. I still can feel those dangs and dents in my armor.

"Brawl where do you think your going?" Somebody asked me I turned to see Megatron himself.

"To work sir." I lied, Megatron eyed me for a long while till he nodded.

"Then get to it and don't go anywhere near those Seekerlings." Megatron said, then his voice got very low and threateningly. "Starscream told me what you did." With that he walked off. I couldn't help it I gulped.

When I found the room with the Seekerlings I saw Ravage curled up around them. Then I saw that they were awake and trying to get away from her. When I looked a little closer I realized why. Ravage was attacking them with licks. I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

I noticed that she was getting ready to leave. It was either now or never.

_I wanna be with you forever (ever, ever),_  
><em> Baby me and you together (gether, gether),<em>  
><em> I'll walk with you through stormy weather (weather, weather),<em>  
><em> Me and you it's now or never (never, never), <em>  
><em> You know I've always had a crush on you,<em>  
><em> I'm pretty sure you feel the same way too,<em>  
><em> Do you wanna be together (gether, gether),<em>  
><em> Me and You it's now or never (never, never),<em>  
><em> It's now or never, boy.<em>

I smirked at them, about to walk into the room. I looked behind me. Then when Ravage walked out I used my holoform to make her think I was Megatron. Ravage nodded to me and walked off.

_You got my heart,_  
><em> Right from the start,<em>  
><em> I can't get enough, <em>  
><em> Could this be love?<em>  
><em> I told you before,<em>  
><em> I can't ignore,<em>  
><em> I wanna know<em>

When I walked into the room. The Seekerlings looked at me. I smirked at them. Especially when they ran to me.

_ When I'm around you, baby,_  
><em> I can never shake this,<em>  
><em> Feelin' that comes over me, <em>  
><em> You know that I'll be right here, baby,<em>  
><em> They can say I'm crazy,<em>  
><em> But I know I'm meant to be.<em>

_ I wanna be with you forever (ever, ever),_  
><em> Baby me and you together (gether, gether),<em>  
><em> I'll walk with you through stormy weather (weather, weather),<em>  
><em> Me and you it's now or never (never, never), <em>  
><em> You know I've always had a crush on you,<em>  
><em> I'm pretty sure you feel the same way too,<em>  
><em> Do you wanna be together (gether, gether),<em>  
><em> Me and You it's now or never (never, never),<em>  
><em> It's now or never, boy.<em>

"Hey little one's you want to come with me to welcome the Seekers back?" I asked, they nodded and fallowed me out of the room. 'That was easy.' I thought to myself.

_Can't take no more, _  
><em> I'm ready to go,<em>  
><em> You already know,<em>  
><em> You stay on my mind,<em>  
><em> It's got to be,<em>  
><em> Just you and me,<em>  
><em> So you can see<em>

_ When I'm around you, baby,_  
><em> I can never shake this,<em>  
><em> Feelin' that comes over me, <em>  
><em> You know that I'll be right here, baby,<em>  
><em> They can say I'm crazy,<em>  
><em> But I know I'm meant to be.<em>

When we got to the launch bay. I looked around. When I saw Megatron coming I switched my holoform to Soundwave. The Seekerlings heard it and turned to me. They looked kind a scared to see me.

"Soundwave what are you doing out here?" Megatron asked, sounding very confused.

"I thought I would show the little one's a view of the ocean. I thought it might be good for them to see exactly where we live. To give them the heads up for when they become Decepticons." I told him, Megatron looked at me and sighed.

"To tell you the truth Soundwave I'm hoping this war will be over by then. I don't want to lose them like I lost my mate and Sparkling when the war had first started." Megatron said, I looked at him shocked.

_I wanna be with you forever (ever, ever),_  
><em> Baby me and you together (gether, gether),<em>  
><em> I'll walk with you through stormy weather (weather, weather),<em>  
><em> Me and you it's now or never (never, never), <em>  
><em> You know I've always had a crush on you,<em>  
><em> I'm pretty sure you feel the same way too,<em>  
><em> Do you wanna be together (gether, gether),<em>  
><em> Me and You it's now or never (never, never),<em>  
><em> It's now or never, boy.<em>

"I'm sorry for you lost sir." I said, Megatron looked at me and nodded his thanks. With that he left me be. 'Should I really do this to them?' I wondered, 'Well it's either now or never.

_[Wiley:]_  
><em> Met her on a Friday, <em>  
><em> Spoke on a Sunday.<em>  
><em> She said I'm the one she liked,<em>  
><em> Now we're the wrong way.<em>  
><em> Ain't coming back for a while,<em>  
><em> Will return one day. ([Jodie:] One day).<em>  
><em> Buy a big house in the country,<em>  
><em> We'll do somethin'.<em>  
><em> Give her the real good lovin',([Jodie:] Lovin').<em>  
><em> Just the way that she likes it, ([Jodie:] Likes it).<em>  
><em> I see her in my future, ([Jodie:] I see you in my future).<em>  
><em> I got the vision of a phsycic. <em>  
><em> She don't drive me mad,<em>  
><em> She gotta good heart I'm glad.<em>  
><em> Can't see it ever being over (over, over, over).<em>

I let my holoform dissolve to for them to see who I really was. They squeaked and tried to run away, but I grabbed their wings and brought out a garbage bag and stuffed them in it. ' Primus forgive me,' and with that I opened the launch bay and threw it out the base.

_[Jodie:]_  
><em>I wanna be with you forever (ever, ever),<em>  
><em> Baby me and you together (gether, gether),<em>  
><em> I'll walk with you through stormy weather (weather, weather),<em>  
><em> Me and you it's now or never (never, never), <em>  
><em> You know I've always had a crush on you,<em>  
><em> I'm pretty sure you feel the same way too,<em>  
><em> Do you wanna be together (gether, gether),<em>  
><em> Me and You it's now or never (never, never),<em>  
><em> It's now or never, boy.<em>

_ Ohooh,_  
><em> It's now or never, boy.<em>  
><em> It's now or never boy.<em>

'If the Seekers ever find out what I've done they will kill me.' I thought and went back into the base. Speaking of the Seekers I heard the roar of F-15 engines So I should go.

* * *

><p><em>Purple optics POV<em>

I didn't understand why that big black bot hated us so much, but now I felt like a piece of thrown out slag. In other worlds a piece of trash for you humans.

All I want right now is to wake up in Starscream's arms. By the way in case you were wondering yes I have a sort of crush on him as you humans would say. We call it a love line. It means love at first sight but you don't know if he feels the same way. Probably not if you haven't noticed I am a Seekerling and he is an adult. I looked at my sisters and tried to comfort them but was failing miserably.

"Sister's we will be find the Seekers will find us and make that mech pay." I said, but as I said it I wasn't sure.

"How do you know?" Asked blue optics. That was a big question I didn't know.

"Hope!" I said, the one with red optics looked at me.

"Your talking like mother." She said, I smiled at her.

"Somebody has to, anyway girls we must have faith the Seekers have never let us down before and they're not about to." I notice that both of my sisters calmed down enough to agree with me. Then we felt the bag hit something.

The bag broke and we rolled on the sandy beach. We looked around and recognized the Island of Madagascar.

"Sister's we should try and get some sleep." I said, they nodded and laid their heads down on my chest plate. I looked up at the Sky and wondered Where are you now Starscream.

_Calling out your name_  
><em> Your face is everywhere<em>  
><em> I'm reaching out to you<em>  
><em> To find that you're not there<em>  
><em> I wake up every night<em>  
><em> To see the state I'm in<em>  
><em> It's like an endless fight<em>  
><em> I never seem to win <em>

I knew that it was a long shot that they would find us, but I had to believe they would.

_I can't go on as long as I believe_  
><em> Can't let go when I keep wondering<em>

_ Where are you now, what have you found_  
><em> Where is your heart, when I'm not around<em>  
><em> Where are you now, you gotta let me know<em>  
><em> Oh baby, so I can let you go<em>

'Starscream will I ever see you again? Oh please Primus let them find us.' I prayed, Where are you now Seekers are you afraid of the out come.

_I can hear your voice_  
><em> The ring of yesterday<em>  
><em> It seems so close to me<em>  
><em> But yet so far away<em>  
><em> I should let it out<em>  
><em> To save what's left of me<em>  
><em> And close the doors of doubt<em>  
><em> Revive my dignity<em>

I don't want to lose Starscream like I lost my creators. 'Primus let the mean black bot pay for this, but show mercy I don't want to see anyone get killed.'

_But, I can't go on as long as I believe_  
><em> Can't let go when I keep wondering<em>

_Where are you now, what have you found_  
><em> Where is your heart, when I'm not around<em>  
><em> Where are you now, you gotta let me know<em>  
><em> Oh baby, so I can let you go<em>

I let out a long sigh and waited for sleep to claim me, but that was difficult. I might be surrounded by my sisters and Primus is probably looking out for me, bu I need Starscream to sleep.

_ Where are you now, what have you found_  
><em> Where is your heart, when I'm not around<em>  
><em> Where are you now, you gotta let me know<em>  
><em> Oh baby, so I can let you go<em>

_I should let it out, it's time to let you go_  
><em> Oh baby, I just want to know<em>

_Where are you now, what have you found_  
><em> Where is your heart, when I'm not around<em>  
><em> Where are you now, you gotta let me know<em>  
><em> Oh baby, so I can let you go<em>

* * *

><p><em>Starscream's POV<em>

When my trine and I got back to the base we were greeted by silence. I was confused usually the Seekerlings were waiting to tackle us.

"Seekerlings where are you?" I called, Soundwave came running up to us.

"Seekers promise you wont kill me." Soundwave was frantic.

"Calm down why would we kill you unless you hurt them." Thundercracker said, Soundwave shook his head.

"No I didn't hurt them, but I can't find them." Soundwave said,

"What how could you lose them?" Skywarp asked, Soundwave shrugged.

"Megatron told me to go to Reflector to read his mind why the Autobots ambushed him. Only it wasn't the Autobots it had been Brawl." Soundwave paused and then gasped. "Brawl you don't think he." Soundwave didn't want to finish.

"Soundwave I thought you were letting them see the ocean?" Came the voice of Megatron.

"What no how could I, I was with Reflector for 50 minutes." Soundwave said,

"Who was watching them?" I asked them,

"Ravage, but I highly doubt she would do anything to them." Soundwave said,

_"__ Wouldn't I left because I saw Megatron outside the door. I thought he was going to watch them while I went to go get energon. I was very low on energy." _Ravage said,

"I didn't I went to talk to Hook." Megatron said, then we all turned to see Brawl.

"What did you do?" Skywarp growled, Brawl looked at him.

"What do you mean I have been talking to my girlfriend in the communications room." Brawl said,

"Girlfriend?" Megatron asked, Brawl nodded.

"Her name is Lightspeed." Brawl said, I looked at him. I wasn't bying it. I knew Lightspeed and she died early in the war.

"How is it that there are to Lightspeed's. Megatron Lightspeed died early in the war." Starscream said,

"I know, because Lightspeed was my mate." Megatron said, pain in his voice. Brawl ran. Skywarp warped to him and immediately began hitting and punching him. Thundercracker and I joined in.

"Where are they?" Thundercracker asked,

"I don't know?" Brawl said, Soundwave came over to him.

"You threw them out the launch bay you idiot." Soundwave gasped, we were enraged. I fired for his Spark chamber and it wasn't long till he offlined.

"Death to all traitors that would dare harm Seekerlings." I said, full of rage.

"We aren't going to find them in the dark we need to try and recharge." Megatron said, at times like this I had to admit it he was right.

"Come on guys we can't stay here." I said, and my trine mates and I went to our quarters for a long night.

"Starscream I want to find them not lay around." Skywarp said,

"We will I promise." I said, trying to be reassuring not sure if they were bying it, but I needed recharge so I might as well try to sound reassuring. "Goodnight guys, well at least try we can't do anything tonight." I said,

"Yes Starscream," Thundercracker said,

"Yes Starscream," Skywarp said, but he said it rather disrespectfully. I let it slide this time because I understood what was wrong. I knew it was going to be impossible to fall into recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>Can Starscream find them? I reached my goal of 3,000 words. <strong>

**Transformer Diva,  
><strong>


	7. Found

_Characters: Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Skyfire, and the Seekerlings._

_Summary: Will the Seekers find them or will they get help._

* * *

><p><strong>Red Optics<strong>

I woke up on top of something, that was not metal. Immediately I started to call out for Skywarp, but nothing happened no servos picked me up. No licks touched my face of Ravage. I couldn't help but start to cry a little.

"Hey Red it's going to be alright." Came the voice of Blue. I onlined my optics to get blasted by sunlight. Suddenly I remembered that big black bot threw us out the launch bay.

"Why did he do this to us?" I asked, Blue patted my head and gave me a hug. I looked up at her.

"He is just a mean bot that will never change." Blue told me, I nodded to her she was so right, about that.

"Sisters we have to save the little energy we have." Came the voice of Purple, I didn't want to admit it but she was right.

"OK we will, lets just concentrate on making a fire." Blue said, we both looked at her. "What we can make a signal fire to hopefully show the Seekers or that Shuttle from the Autobots that we are here." We nodded to her.

"Wait why do we need the Shuttle?" Purple asked,

"We know that he knows the Seekers protective gene so he knows what will happen to him and his fellow Autobots..." She didn't need to say anymore we knew what she was going to say.

"Lets get the fire started." Purple said,

* * *

><p><strong>Skywarp POV<strong>

I woke up with a start, not feeling the tiny body of little Red. That's what I call her. I miss her more then ever. I swore to protect that little Seekerling and I failed. What will happen if I never get to hold her ever again. Snap out of it Skywarp you will find her. Just think you made that son of a glitch Brawl pay for what he did.

I got up and warped my trinmates and I to the rec-room. Of coarse they were pissed at me. I looked to Thundercracker and saw him frowning. Then I looked to Starscream and saw a none other then a Starscream death glare. Which means if he doesn't forget about this, I am going to get my aft welded to the berth tonight.

"Damn it Skywarp what have I told you about warping like that." Thundercracker said, I looked at him with my innocent smile.

"Don't give him that, you are in big trouble." Starscream snarled, I looked at him, I was about to make some rude retort. When a White and red Shuttle caught my optic. I growled very deathly.

"What is that traitor doing here?" I asked, Starscream and Thundercracker turned and they to growled. The Shuttle saw us and began to walk towards us, not fazed at all.

"Starscream I know this is awkward, but I just want to help." The Shuttle said,

"Well that's very generous of you Skyfire, but we can find the little femmes on our own." Starscream growled, Skyfire didn't back down instead he walked closer.

"Starscream I don't doubt it, but at times like these you should be happy to have all the help you can get." Skyfire said, we all looked at him. Then Starscream twitched his wings. That was the signal to stop.

"Skyfire how are you going to help." Starscream said, Skyfire smiled softly.

"I can search three continents if you like." Skyfire said, Starscream looked at him like he was going to suggest something else, but just nodded.

"Screamer how do we know we can trust him?" I asked, Skyfire looked offended.

"He knows what will happen to him if he does anything stupid." Starscream said, in a very dark tone. I nodded slowly but I didn't trust that shuttle. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but, Skywarp warp us to the launch bay." Starscream told me, I nodded and grabbed Thundercracker's hand. Then turned to Starscream. Purposely ignoring the traitor. "All of us!" I jumped at Starscream's voice, I grumbled and motioned for Skyfire to grab my arm. He did and I was surprised that he didn't dent it. I shook my head and grabbed Starscream and Warped out.

When we made it to the Launch bay. I looked at Skyfire and saw his determination face once again. I saw it on that day we met him, and he promised not to leave Starscream. No I'm not going to share a flashback with you miserable creatures. Sorry I'm cranky because I want to find those femmes. With that we took off out of the launch bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Red Optics POV<strong>

****I was sitting on the beach with tears in my optics. Purple says to have faith but, how can I? How can I have faith when the only one I have faith in is not myself but, Skywarp.

"Red you know the fire will be going soon and then all we can do is wait." The voice of my sister Blue said from behind me, 'Yeah wait that's all we can do.' I thought silently.

"Yeah Blue, but if they don't find us tonight then what? What if we never get found?" I asked, Blue approached me and hugged me close.

"I know your tired of hearing this but, have faith." That cursed word came out of Blue's mouth.

"Blue how the _FRAG _can you say that?" I asked,

"Red you shouldn't say that word. Where did you hear it anyway?" Blue asked me, I smirked at her.

"Megatron, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream, Constructicons, Combaticons, Stunticons, insecticons, and Purple over there." I said, pointing to our Purple optic sister. Who was tending to the fire.

"Purple shouldn't say that word. Thundercracker told me to not repeat the words that I don't understand." Blue said,

"Skywarp said the same thing, however I didn't meant to say it. I'm just tired, and I know I'm not going into recharge without Skywarp.

"Hey sisters, I've got the fire going." Came the voice of Purple, We turned to see the wood burning slowly, but it was still burning.

"Good job ." Blue mocked, I laughed at my older sisters reaction. She wasn't the eldest, but still she was older then me, but only for 10 of your Earth minutes.

"Oh at least I pay attention to when he is talking about science." Purple said, shaking her head. "Yes I would like to be , but that isn't going to happen." Purple said, obviously depressed about that. I was about to say something when I heard something. I sounded like shuttle engines. I looked up to see a very familiar white and red shuttle. Then it downed on me.

"SKYFIRE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Skyfire's POV<strong>

I was sent to Europe, Asia, and Africa. I had just finished Europe and Asia, and was heading for Africa. When I got a com call from Starscream.

_"Skyfire this is Starscream."_

_"I here you loud in clear, what is it?"_

_"Go home for the night. I went a head and check Africa, and found nothing."_

_"Starscream you can't."_

_"I'm sorry Skyfire."_

I couldn't listen anymore. I didn't care what he said, I was going to go over Africa again. I flew to the continent, and when I finished is when I began getting depressed. Starscream was right they weren't there. Then I saw something on the Island of Madagascar. A small signal fire. I flew over and did a scan to find three small cybertronians on the small Island.

"SKYFIRE!" I heard, and looked down to see the little one with Red optics called.

"Seekerlings I'm going to com the Seekers." I called to them.

_"Starscream answer you miserable old oaf."_

_"Why the hell did you call me an oaf. I am no ground pounder."_

_"Well You were wrong." _

_"About what!"_

_"Starscream by any chance did you check Madagascar."_

_"NO Why?"_

_"Why don't you hear for yourself."_

"OK little Purple one I need you to scream to Starscream." I said, as soon as I did that she screamed giving me a processor ache.

"STARSCREAM I knew you would find us sooner or later."

_"Did you get that Screamer?"_

_"LOUD and CLEAR. I will be there in a few Earth minutes_ _or rather seconds."_

When he finished speaking I got hit by a rock. I turned around to see the Seekers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thundercracker's POV<strong>

I have never been so glad to hear Starscream ordering Skywarp to warp to Madagascar. At first I resented it but, when Starscream explained why. I did a back flip in the sky and how I learned my name. I did a sonic boom.

"Thundercracker I know your excited I am to but, warn a mech would ya." Skywarp said,

"You do the same thing with your warping." I retorted,

"You know you to shouldn't fight like that. You sound like some earthling married couple." Starscream said, Skywarp and I were horrified. "Now can we get to Madagascar now. Skywarp and I nodded. Skywarp grabbed Starscreams arm. He grabbed something that I had coming he grabbed my sensitive wing. I let out a yelp.

"Oh did I grab you wing my bad." Skywarp said, and he grabbed my arm and warped. When we got to the tiny Island, I could see Skyfire with his back turned to us. I smirked an dived down to get a rock, and threw it at him. Bulls eye. I hit him directly in the back of the head. Starscream and Skywarp were laughing like hyenas.

"Where are they Skyfire?" Starscream asked, turning to serious I watched as Skyfire signaled something.

"THUNDERCRACKER YOU FOUND ME!" I heard little Blue call.

"Little Blue I thought I'd never see you again." I said as I dove down like a hawk for a mouse. I scooped her up and held her close. Never was she leaving my sight again, and that was a promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person<strong>

The Seekers scooped up the little ones. Red snuggled up into Skywarps cockpit. Blue was already in deep recharge in Thundercracker's arms and snuggled up his cockpit. Little purple was talking to Starscream.

"Starscream I made that fire all by myself." Purple said, Starscream looked at it.

"Good job little one. How did you know what to do." Starscream asked,

"I paid attention to what you were doing." Purple said, Starscream nodded and held her close to his cockpit.

"Now little Purple go to recharge." Starscream said,

"Starscream I'm not...(_yawn) _Sleepy." Purple said,

"Yes you are." Starscream said,

"No I'm not." After Purple said that she fell into a deep slumber. Starscream looked up to Skyfire.

"Thank you Skyfire." Starscream said, as he began to fly away. "Skywarp you aren't warping to the base. I want to cherish this moment in the night for a moment." Starscream said, he looked up to see Skywarp nodding and flying off. Thundercracker fallowed, Starscream fallowed a lot slower, but he flew away from Skyfire.

_"Like old times, bye."_

Skyfire sent to him. With that the seekers flew into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked. I had to add Skyfire it was just to good. To pass up.<strong>

**Transformer Diva,  
><strong>


	8. Thundercracker and Blue's Nightmare

_Characters: Mostly Thundercracker and Blue, Starscream, Skywarp, and Ravage._

_Summery: The Seekers have finally found the Sparklings. These next three chapters are going to be about The seekers and Seekerlings Nightmares. It's going to Start with Thundercracker and little Blue._

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person<strong>

The Seekers were flying back to the base. With their special cargo in their arms. All three Seekers were relieved to have them back, and they were fast in recharge.

"Thundercracker." Came the voice of Blue. Thundercracker looked at her, and saw that Blue was still in recharge. He looked back up, but cuddled her closer. To make sure that she knew he had her.

"Thundercracker what did she want?" Skywarp asked, Thundercracker looked at him.

"She was still in recharge." Thundercracker said, Skywarp looked at him with confusion. He didn't get to respond, because the Nemesis rouse out of the sea. They were shocked they had thought they had taken the long way. Sighing in defeat they flew inside.

_"Did you find them." _The Seekers turned to see Ravage. Thundercracker bent down and showed her little Blue. Ravage purred and gave Thundercracker a lick on the face plat. Thundercracker shook his head._ "Sorry just got carried away, anyway why don't you get some recharge you look like you need it." _Ravage said, Starscream nodded.

As Ravage walked away the Seekers fallowed her down the hall to tell Megatron and to get Hook to check the Seekerlings to make sure the aren't injured. When they came into Hooks office. The lights were off and Hook wasn't there. sighing the Seekers turned back. To head to their quarters.

"Seekers did you find them?" The Seekers turned to see Megatron. Starscream nodded and showed him the little Purple. "She has beautiful optics." Megatron committed.

"That she does," Starscream said, he looked down at her fondly. She was more beautiful then the sky and that said a lot.

"Well why don't you three go get some rest you look like y'all need it." Megatron said, the Seekers nodded.

"Well actually we kind a wanted Hook to take a look at them you know to make sure they're alright." Thundercracker said, Megatron nodded, and opened up a com link with Hook. It didn't take long for Hook to get to the med-bay.

"Alright what do you want?" Hook asked, the Seekers looked at him.

"We would like you to see if the Seekerlings have any injuries." Starscream said,

"And if they do patch them up." Hook finished, the Seekers nodded. "Well then come on in." It didn't take to long for Hook to check them out, and they were perfectly find.

As the Seekers started to head towards their quarters. Skywarp noticed something. I was just a little speck, but it was there. Little red had a little Black on her left wing. Skywarp purred softly.

"What is it Skywarp?" Starscream asked, Skywarp looked at purple and saw a purple speck on her left wing. Then looked at little Blue and saw a small speck of Blue on her left wing to.

"Why don't you two look at Purple's, Blue's, and Red's left wings and see for yourself." Skywarp said, the other two seekers looked down and saw the colors on there wings. Purring the Seekers headed towards their quarters.

When they got their the three Seekers parted to go to their separate rooms. When Thundercracker went to his room he laid down and place Blue beside him so she could recharge more comfortably.

Thundercracker watched her for a little bit till he let recharge claim him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thundercracker's Nightmare POV<strong>

**I was on the battle field firing on Autobots. I know what your thinking Thundercracker dreaming about battle. Well I don't normally, in fact this is the first time I have ever dreamed about battle. **

** "Thundercracker cover me." Came a femme's voice, wait a sec femme's voice. I turned to see a femme with purple optics. For a second I thought it was little Purple all grown up. Then I saw that it was the face of Blue's.**

**"You got it Blue." I told her, she smiled at me. Like I had done something that made her day. Even though we were in the middle of a battle she was still sweet little Blue.**

**"You haven't called me Blue for a long time. You usually call me Fire." Blue said, I looked at her, and it hit me hard she I'm dreaming this for a reason aren't I. I have had dreams like this before. Usually it comes true so maybe this dream is trying to tell me something.**

**"Blueice look out." Came the voice of another femme. I looked up to see little red all grown up. The only difference is she had purple optics, and was black and red. **

**"Blackheart get over here." Came the voice of Skywarp. Blackheart flew to Skywarp. I turned my helm to see Blueice start firing. Then everything went wrong when Blueice was hit in the back.**

**"Blue..." I screamed, I ran to her. Feeling afraid for her.**

**"Thundercracker our Seekerlings." Blue said, I looked at her. Then looked down and saw her abdomen little showing. **

** "Blue why were you on the Battle field?" I asked her, Blue looked at me.**

**"I had to come, whenever I'm near you the Seekerlings are a peace. I guess now I should have thought it through." Blue said, before giving me a small kiss. "I love you..." With that Blue's optics offlined for the last time.**

I shot up immediately. I looked to my right seeing Blue still as a Seekerling. That was freaky we might get bonded. Wait that is disgusting, Why would I bond with her. She is several cycles younger then me. Still I can't help but feel my spark heat up when ever I see her. Just then Blue shot up.

"Blue are you OK." Blue looked at me, and shook her head. She immediately grabbed my cockpit. I winced feeling how cold her hands were ' so that is her special ability cold.' Oh you don't understand special ability's do you well you will find out later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue's Nightmare POV<strong>

** I stared in shock all around me were the dead bodies of the one's I love. I felt a sharp kick in my abdomen I looked down to see it's showing. I'm pregnant in this dream. Then who's the father. I looked around and saw my parents looking with me.**

**"I am sorry sweetie, but he is fading." I looked at my father. Then looked over to see the hand of Thundercracker twitching.**

**"Thundercracker..." I cried and ran to him. He looked at me and smiled, He put a hand on my abdomen and immediately the Sparkling started to kick.**

** "Take care of our daughter darling." Thundercracker said, reaching up and kissing me.**

**"What do you mean your going to be with me." I couldn't help but babble. Thundercracker gave me a sad smile. I began crying on him. "Please don't leave me "PLEASE". I felt Thundercracker pat my helm.**

**"I will always be with you though you wont be able to see me." Thundercracker said, I looked at him he still had that sad smile on his face.**

** "No don't go." I begged, **

**"I love you" With that Thundercracker offlined permanently with the sad smile on his face.**

****I shot up immediately. I felt a warm servo rub my back. I looked up at him and felt the tears began to slide down my face.

"Blue are you OK." Thundercracker asked me, I looked down and saw that I was still the Seekerling. I shook my head. He patted me like he did in my dream. That did it I felt a fresh wave of tears coat my face. I relised that Thundercracker winced when I latched onto his cockpit. I almost forgot about how sensitive cockpits were.

"Sorry Thundercracker." I said,

"Don't be little one. Come here." He said, as he picked me up and placed me on top of him. "You go back to recharge I'll be here when you wake up." I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back to recharge afraid of having that nightmare again, but recharge caught up to me.

* * *

><p><strong>I had tears streaming down my face while I was typing Blue's dream. I never want to type something like that again, but I will be for Red's and Purple's dream. Yes Blueice and Blackheart will be Blue and Red's name's when the time comes.<strong>

**Transformer Diva**


	9. Skywarp and Red's Nightmare

Main_ Characters: Skywarp, Red, The other Seekerlings and Seekers are also in this Chapter._

_Summery: It's Skywarp and Red's turn to have the nightmare's that now haunt Thundercracker and Blue._

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person<strong>

Skywarp looked at the sleeping form in his arms seeing her in recharge was like heaven to him. He purred softly to her. He never wanted any harm to come to her. Finally after all the time the femmes were gone he let out the tears.

"Please Red don't ever leave me again." Skywarp said, "Please Primus watch over them and do not let them leave us again." Skywarp prayed,

_"Skywarp, Skywarp I wont let anything happen to them I swear."_

Skywarp looked all around never had he heard a voice like that. It was deep kind and respectful like a true leader's voice. Not like Megatron. Skywarp smiled realising who it must be.

"Thank you Primus." Skywarp said quietly, "Let's see what to do I'm not tired." Skywarp muttered to himself. He looked down at little Red seeing her still in recharge was good to him. That told him she was recharging peacfully. Skywarp decided to pop in a movie. That alway's help's him recharge. Little did he know all this fuss was waking little Red up.

"Skywarp what are you doing?" Little Red shakely asked, Skywarp looked down at her surprised to see her awake.

"Red what are you doing up?" Skywarp asked,

"I woke up to you fussing about with the DVD player." Red said, Skywarp looked at her.

"Well I was going to watch a movie, but it is not appropriate for your optics." Skywarp sighed, he was going to watch _Texas Chain Saw Massacre. _He was quite right that movie was not suited for all ages.

"But I can't fall back into recharge." Red said, Skywarp sighed and held her closer.

"Are you afraid that you will be taken away again?" Skywarp asked, Red nodded. "Red I promise I wont let that happen." Skywarp said, he ment it he'd rather give up his spark then let that happen again. Red seemed to relax. "Go back to recharge you'll see me in the morining." Skywarp said, Red nodded to him. Slowly Skywarp started to rock her. Very slowly Red fell back into recharge, and Skywarp started the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Red's Nightmare POV<strong>

**I looked around the room seeing all these dead bodies pained her to know end. She saw Purple offlined on top of Starscream. They must have been hit together. **

**Then I saw him Skywarp down on the ground injured badly and energon was pooring rapidly out of his injuries. I ran to him, when he saw me he gave me a soft smile.**

**"I love you Blackheart." Skywarp said, 'Blackheart' I said to myself.**

**"Skywarp," I said, but all he did was reach up and kiss me gently. This was what I had alway's wanted him and I like this, but when he isn't dieing. Just to be with him and his maginficant paint job was more then enough.**

**"Take care of our twin daughters." Skywarp said, I looked at him again. Then saw two little femme's. She they were beautiful, and they had very beautiful red optics.**

**"Wait Skywarp don't leave me tell me what I can do." I said,**

**"Too late I can already see the hands of Primus. I just hope he forgive's me for all that I've done." Skywarp said,**

**"Of coarse he will. He will honor your courage and determination to help other's." When I stopped to take a breath I found that Skywarp was grey his color completly gone. "Goodbye my lover I will fly with you again." I said, but still I could not hold the tears.**

* * *

><p><strong>Skywarp's Nightmare POV<strong>

**After the movie I had went to bed, and dreamed about a prank like usual. Then it changed to my trine being tortured.**

**"Let them go you pit spawn." I hated Starscream, but he was still my brother.**

**"Ahh Skywarp here to free your trine your sparkmate and theirs I see." Came the voice of Brawl, but wait a second I thought we killed him. I turned my head to see three adult femmes with slightly extended abdomens.**

**"Skywarp our Seekerlings." Came the voice of none other then Red.**

**"Red I..." I was lost for words. Then everything changed from bad to worst when Brawl shot Red. "Red..." I screamed, I looked at him and watched as he killed my trine. "Starscream...Thundercracker..NO..." I screamed louder,**

* * *

><p><strong>Skywarp's waking world POV<strong>

I shot up from the berth and looked around to see Red still as a Sparkling and still in recharge, but then she shot up quickly.

"Skywarp!" She cried put for me, I rubbed her back.

"What's wrong little one?" I asked,

"I had a dream that you died. Please don't ever leave me like mommy and daddy." She was begging me.

"I had a dream that the Big mean black con killed you and my trine. I swear I will stay by your side forever." I told her. We stayed like that till recharge claimed us again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this one I know it's a little short please forgive me for that. I was just so tired and was trying to rush to type my other story's chapter.<strong>

**Transformer Diva**


	10. Starscream and Purple's Nightmares

Main_ Characters: Starscream, Purple, and The other Seekerlings and Seekers are also in this Chapter._

_Summery: It's Starscream's turn to have the nightmare's that now haunt Thundercracker and Blue, but Purple will have an entire different dream that will determine the fate of all cybertronians a like.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person<strong>

Starscream watched his special cargo knowing that she wasn't as warm as she should be. Seekers are extremely warm when they are in recharge. Starscream grumbling he tapped her. She needed to know when to stop because she is not fulling Starscream one bit. When she didn't move Starscream's anger was quite then he was worried about her and now he was angry that they hadn't been near the sea when he flew over Madagascar.

"Purple your not fulling me so you need to stop." Starscream said, still she didn't move. "Stop it or you'll be punished and by punished I mean my hand and you aft in a spanking." That go Purple to immediately online her optics. Starscream had spanked her before, but she had deserved it big time and now she was going to get another if she wasn't good. "You are suppose to be in recharge."

"But Starscream I'm not_ yawn _tired." Purple said, Starscream shook his helm and chuckled softly.

"Yes you are." Starscream said, Purple looked at him with wide optics, before they started to droop.

"No I'm not..." Purple was in recharge in mere seconds. Starscream smiled before placing a kiss on top of her helm.

"Good night Purple pleasant dreams." Starscream said,

* * *

><p><strong>Purple's Nightmare<strong>

I was in nothing but complete darkness. Not a single color was about. 'Where am I, How did I get here.' I wondered, then a light so bright shined. I had to cover my optics, but I followed the light. 'Am I dead," I wondered and pondered that for a while. Then a thought came to me Where was Starscream.

"Starscream," I called I kept calling his name for a little bit. When I felt a weird sensation on my armor. My only emotion was terrified. "Starscream where are you?" I cried,

"Purple my darling daughter let me lead you to the one you seek." My mothers voice whispered,

"Mother wait where is Starscream?" I cried,

"Follow the light..." My mother whispered it was as faint as the breeze. I did as she told me and followed the light. When the light died away in a meadow. Surrounded by fallen Decepticons, Autobots, and Neutrals.

"Where am I?" I asked, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I immediately turned to see my father. I looked at him then for the first time since he died I let the tears out. "Daddy," I said and launched myself onto his legs. He chuckled,

"Hello darling," He said,

"Daddy where am I?" I asked,

"You are in the sun-drown meadow. Where you and your sisters must come to when you get more signs." My dad said, I looked at him.

"I don't understand," I said,

"You will, but know this at full moon you and your sisters meet on Madagascar that's where you will meet three Autobot sparklings. I gapped at him. "Don't look at me like that. Here all Autobots and Decepticons along with Neutrals are equal. It's up to you six to end the war." I looked up at him. I nodded to him.

Then everything went wrong. The meadow covered in energon. The bodies of all Autobots and Decepticons filled the meadow. I looked at Starscream's grey body. I began to cry. I turned to see that nobody was there.

"Remember the future of our survival is in your servos." My mothers voice rang in my audio's. "Or you will lose the one's you love and care about." With that the bodies energon covered my body.

"No Starscream come back you must I love you." I screamed, before being completely covered in energon blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Starscream's Nightmare,<strong>

I was standing with my fellow Decepticons, seeing a orange, with a long purple like flame on her wings. I could tell she was a Seeker most likely a traitor. Then Megatron walked up to me his optics filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry Starscream, but your mate will not survive the attack." Megatron said, Wait mate, who is my mate.

"Starscream," I heard Purple's voice.

"No..." I screamed when realization donned on me. I ran to her side. "Oh Purple please don't die." I said,

"That is something I can't do." Purple said,

"Starscream we must act quickly if we are going to save your Sparklings." I looked at Hook in shock.

"Sparklings," I said,

"She's carrying a new trine." I looked at the medic then down at Purple, before nodding. "OK Purple open your legs." Hook ordered Purple did as she was told, I watched as he removed my mates panel exposing her port. I couldn't help but growl silently. I mean how would you feel if this was happening.

When Hook began my mate immediately let out a high pitched scream. I held her hand. Promising not to let go.

"Here comes the first one." Hook said, When the little one was out. I looked at her. With utter surprise. She was so beautiful. When her optics onlined they were a Violette red. I heard another high pitched scream. I turned to see Purple pushing. Then notice the energon blood coming out in a tide. "Alright here is the Second one. " I looked at her and saw that she had my optics. I couldn't help but purr a bit. After about thirty minutes the third one came out. I looked at her and saw she had purple optics like her mother.

"Oh...Purple they are beautiful and they need their mother please try to stay." I was almost begging. Purple looked at me with all the love in the Universe towards me.

"I can't I can already see the light." Purple said, I stood still with energon tears coming out of my optics. Purple reached up and gave me a passionate kiss on my lips and a tiny peck on my cheek plate. When I looked into her optics I saw sadness. "Take care of our Seekerlings." I nodded, and noticed as soon as I nodded her optics switched to love. "I love you." She said,

"No don't go Purple please don't go." If I wasn't begging before I was now. Purple just shook her head, before smiling and placing another small peck on my cheek.

"Primus is waiting for me. Goodbye Starscream I love you." Purple told me, before her head fell and her optics offlined for the last time.

"Purple wake up." I screamed, but then noticed her colors turning to a solid grey. "Please come back." Another scream got caught in my throat as I felt a presence I haven't felt for a long time.

"Don't worry my son she will be at peace finally." I heard my mothers voice. Before I heard Purple's voice beside my right audio.

"I will always be with you and never forget I love you, but we will meet again, but not for another two million cycles." Purple's voice whispered, but then I felt both of them fade away.

* * *

><p>I jumped awake. Oh please don't let it be true. I prayed, I turned to see Purple still as a Seekerling.<p>

I laid back down to fall back into recharge.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the delay I have just been busy with school. Any way Starscream Thundercracker's Skywarp's Blue's and Red's dreams are not going to come true, but Purple, Blue, and Red will meet with three femme Autobot Sparklings to travel together to stop the war.<em>

Transformer Diva


	11. The Journey begins

_Characters: Purple, Red, and Blue, along with the Seekers._

_Summery: Purple tells her sister their prophecy. Will they believe her and can they keep it quiet around the others._

* * *

><p>Purple woke up in the safe arms of Starscream. She looked up at him, and noticed he was awake. By the looks of him he didn't get much recharge. She frowned at this he told her to go into recharge shouldn't he have done the same.<p>

"Good morning." Purple finally just said. Starscream turned his head and looked at her. She could tell he needed recharge. "Looks like someone didn't have a nice recharge." Purple frowned with concerned.

"I'll make it." Starscream said, obviously grumpy. Purple snuggled into his side. With those pleading optics, for him to try to go into recharge. "Purple don't worry about me I'll be find." Starscream said, but Purple didn't stop. Finally Starscream gave in and let his optics offlined. Purple let her own optics droop. She was in recharge with in minutes.

* * *

><p>About a half hour later Starscream woke her up. Purple snuggled deeper into his armor however. Starscream smiled at her, before gently tickling her.<p>

"Starscream stop it..." Purple laughed, Starscream shook his head.

"Come on get up little one." Starscream said, Purple looked at him. Suddenly remembering her dream. Purple slowly nodded, knowing she had to tell her sisters.

"OK Starscream I'll get up." Purple said with a very clear look that read DETERMINATION! Starscream shrugged at this.

"OK little one will you be alright staying with Ravage for the day she was very worried about you." Starscream said, he didn't ask because it wasn't a question but a demand.

"Yes Starscream!" Purple said, not to excited. Starscream saw heard this.

"Whats wrong little one?" Starscream asked, Purple looked at him she couldn't tell him. She wanted to 'Oh Primus' she wanted to.

"Nothing Starscream," Purple said she hated lying to him. Hell she loved him. Starscream gave her a little peck on the top of her helm.

"You know you can tell me anything." Starscream said, Purple almost let out energon tears right there and then, but she just shook it off.

"Not this time Starscream, but I will you when I figure it out." Purple explained, Starscream never pressures her so she knew she was alright. Purple knew that by figuring it out it meant going to meet the Autobot sparklings, and going to this place.

"Alright I'll be waiting patiently." Starscream said, Purple couldn't help but chuckle at him. "What's so funny?" Starscream asked,

"You, Patient I'd love to see that can I video tape it." Purple was laughing so hard now. Starscream had a frown before tickling her.

"For your information I can be very patient." Starscream playfully growled.

"No offense, but Patience is not you forte." Purple said, before giving him a small smile. "Don't worry though, because I'm not very patient myself." Purple said,

"You think!" Starscream chuckled, Purple growled softly before jumping on him and tickling him. "HEY this is not fair." Starscream yelled,

"So...your...point...is." Purple said, Starscream finally caught her. The two hugged each other.

"We better get up." Starscream finally said, after he caught his breath. Purple nodded, and the two got up and out of the quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Purple's POV<strong>

When Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp dropped us off. I immediately tried to talk to my sisters, but they decided to talk about there nightmares instead. Of coarse I listened with respect.

"So Purple what did you dream about?" Red asked, I finally smiled and started from the beginning.

"After Dad told me this, I turned my head and saw the lifeless bodies of all the ones I care about. When I turned my head to where my dad had been he was gone and so was everyone else. Then I heard mom say _"Remember the future of our survival is in your servos. Or you will lose the one's you love and care about" _When I finished both of my sisters stared at me.

__"So what do we do?" Blue asked, I thought for a second. Then looked at Ravage.

"Ravage when is the full moon?" I asked the cyber panther.

_"Tonight, Why?" _Ravage asked me. I thought for a second.

"Just curious, we always have wanted to see it and were going to ask the Seekers if they would take us to Madagascar to see it, but they probably wont because that was where we got lost." I said, I could tell Ravage was thinking about this.

_"I'll talk to Laserbeak."_ Ravage said, _"We will get into trouble with the Seekers but you can tell them why you wanted this, deal."_ I thought about this long and hard, what will happen when Laserbeak sees the femme Autobot Sparklings we are suppose to meet.

"Alright as long as we can have some time to ourselves." I said,

_"Alright that's not a problem Laserbeak has to patrol any way."_ Ravage said, I nodded to her.

"Deal!" I said, I turned to my sisters. "We do what the prophecy say's because I will not lose Starscream." I whispered to them. They nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue's POV<strong>

This had to be the most stupid thing I have ever done behind the Seekers backs. Anyway you probably want to know what happened before we left the base. Well the Seekers came back like normal.

_**Flash back**_

When the Seekers flew into the base and Transformed like normal we tackled them. Which caused them to fall to the ground. I looked at Thundercracker who was laughing with me.

"Starscream can we play Hide an go Seek?" Purple asked, Red and I nodded with pleads to our guardians.

"Alright, but we seek you hide." He said, we nodded.

"Go count in your quarters." Purple said,

"For how long?" Starscream asked,

"To twenty." Purple said, the Seekers nodded, with that the Seekers left.

"Alright already." Red said to the rafters. We all looked up and saw Laserbeak. He came down and nodded.

We got onto his back and he flew off.

_**End**_

Now here we are on Madagascar alone the Seekers probably frantic when we heard something behind us.

"So the famous Seekerling are here." We all spun around to see three femme Autobot sparklings.

"Yes we are here I am known as Purple." Purple said, before turning to us. Just call us the names of the colors of our optics." Purple finished, "And you are?" Purple said,

"Lilyfire," The femme that was pink and orange. "femme's introduce yourselves.

"I am Silverlight." The silver one with a bright white dot on her chassie's.

"I am Nightflame and is the middle sister of the group." Came the one that was mostly black, but had a long orange flame in the middle of he chassie's and arms.

"Nice to meet you." Purple said, "I guess you have heard why we are just called by our optic colors." Purple said, the femme's nodded,

"Skyfire told us." Lilyfire said, Purple nodded,

"Good! Alright then what will we do. We have know Idea where this meadow is." Purple said, The Autobots looked at each others.

"We suggested fallow the sun." Nightflame said,

"That's a good Idea. When do we leave?" Red asked,

"We don't know." Silverlight said,

"We should leave right away. We need to get a good head start to this place." Purple said,

"That is a great Idea." Lilyfire said, I looked at my sister and nodded,

"Alright, now how do we get off this accursed Island?" I asked, the Autobots transformed into different pieces then joined together.

"Hop on." The voice of Silverlight called from the middle. We nodded and got on.

* * *

><p><em>They are finally going to the sun-drown meadow with the Autobots. I hope it's not to soon. Well anyway read and review.<em>

Transformer Diva


	12. Adults get involved

_Characters: Purple, Blue, Red, Lilyfire, Nightflame, and Silverlight._

_Summery: Well the journey has begun and the Seekers think they are still in the base. Laserbeak thinks they are still on Madagascar where__ she left them. The Seekerlings and Autobot sparklings are trying to find the Sun-drown meadow. What could possibly go wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>Red's POV<strong>

"So how frantic do you think the Seekers are going to be when they realize Laserbeak lost us?" I asked, Purple, and Blue looked at me with "SHUT UP!" in there optics. "Well I'm sorry sisters, but am I the only one worried?" I asked,

"No your not!" Purple seemed clearly pissed. "You do realize that when we get back we are probably going to get red afts right?" Purple asked, both Blue and I gulped, but nodded.

"Seekerlings it's not going to be that bad for you. When we get back we have to go to the Brig and get Black and Blue afts." Came the voice of Lilyfire.

"Sounds like fun." I said sarcastically,

"Oh yes very fun." They agreed, then we all started laughing. "You femme's can get some recharge it will be alright." Nightflame's voice rang high and clear.

"We'll try." Blue answered before laying down.

_[Billy]_  
><em> She's gotta do what she's gotta do<em>  
><em> And I've gotta like it or not<em>  
><em> She's got dreams too big for this town<em>  
><em> And she needs to give 'em a shot<em>  
><em> Whatever they are<em>

__"Goodnight Seekerlings," Lilyfire said, as my sisters and I fell into a deep recharge.

_{Miley]_  
><em> Looks like I'm all ready to leave<em>  
><em> Nothing left to pack<em>  
><em> [Billy]<em>  
><em> There ain't no room for me in that car<em>  
><em> Even if she asked me to tag along<em>  
><em> [Miley &amp; Billy]<em>  
><em> God I gotta be strong<em>

_[Miley]  
>I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life<br>As ready as she's ever been  
>Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes<br>The prize is mine to win  
>[Billy]<br>She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
>open road<br>Baby get ready  
>[Miley]<br>Oh I'm ready  
>[Billy]<br>Get set  
>Don't go<em>

_[Miley]  
>looks like things are fallen into place<br>[Billy]  
>Feels like they're fallen apart<br>I painted this big ol' smile on my face  
>To hide my broken heart<br>If only she knew  
>[Miley]<br>This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say  
>[Billy]<br>This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
>Of her and her dreams<br>And spreadin' her wings_

_[Miley]  
>I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life<br>As ready as I've ever been  
>Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes<br>The prize is mine to win  
>[Billy]<br>She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
>open road<br>Baby get ready  
>Get set<br>Don't go_

_[Miley]  
>I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life<br>[Billy]  
>It'll be alright<br>[Miley]  
>As ready as I ever been<br>Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
>The prize is mine to win<br>I'll be OK  
>[Billy]<br>She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
>open road<br>Baby get ready  
>Get set<br>Please don't go  
>Don't go<br>[Miley]  
>let me go now right now<br>I'll be alright, I'll be OK  
>know that I'll be thinking of you each and everyday<br>[Billy]  
>She's gotta do what she's gotta do<br>She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
>[Miley]<br>Oh I've gotta do what I've gotta do_

* * *

><p><strong>Red's Sun-drown meadow dream<strong>

I felt a warm glow on my face. We were on a Island. It looked like a long lost meadow all to it's self right in the middle of the Ocean. I turned my head and saw Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, my sisters, the Autobot femme's, Skyfire, Powerglide, and the Dinobot Swoop.

This must be my dream for the Sun-drown meadow. I realized like a thorn going into my spark. Then I heard a faint voice on the wind.

"Look at what you see. Six will stay six. However six more will unexpectedly join you my daughter." My mothers voice rang and just as sudden as it had been there it was gone.

"Mother why do we have to do this?" I asked, but never got my answer.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I saw that it was almost sun-down. I got a thought almost at one. I turned and didn't see the sun. Right no sun. Left there was the Sun in all it's glory.<p>

"Autobots," I said,

"Yes." Came the voice of Lilyfire.

"We are heading to a place called sun-drown meadow." I said,

"Yes...So." She was clearly confused.

"So then maybe we should fallow the sun sets." I said,

"That is a great Idea for a Decepticon." The voice of Nightflame said, I nodded they turned left, and headed for the sun set.

_I got a pocket,_  
><em> got a pocket full of sunshine<em>  
><em> I've got a love and I know that it's all mine<em>  
><em> ,oh<em>  
><em> Do what you want,<em>  
><em> but you're never gonna break me,<em>  
><em> sticks and stones are never gonna shake me<em>  
><em> oh,oh,oh<em>

__"Isn't that the most beautiful view." Came the sleepy voice of my blue optic sister. I nodded to her.

"Where are we?" Purple asked,

"Heading towards the sun set." I said, Purple thought for a second before nodding.

"That is a very good place to start. Let's just hope there is an Island up a head that has the meadow." Purple exclaimed with a yawn.

_Take me away (take me away)_  
><em> A secret place (a secret place)<em>  
><em> A sweet escape (a sweet escape)<em>  
><em> Take me away (take me away)<em>  
><em> Take me away (take me away<em>  
><em> To better days (to better days)<em>  
><em> Take me away (take me away)<em>  
><em> A hiding place (a hiding place)<em>

__"You just want to hurry and get back to Starscream hoping your spanking wont be so bad." I chuckled, she growled at me.

"You guys talk about the Seekers as though you have a crush on them." Came the voice of Silverlight.

"Maybe we do." Blue said,

_I got a pocket,_  
><em> got a pocket full of sunshine<em>  
><em> I've got a love and I know that it's all mine<em>  
><em> ,oh<em>  
><em> Do what you want,<em>  
><em> but you're never gonna break me,<em>  
><em> sticks and stones are never gonna shake me<em>  
><em> oh,oh,oh<em>

__"I still can't for get when we first met them." I said, I don't need to give you a flash back because you can read it in the first chapter.

_Take me away (take me away)_  
><em> A secret place (a secret place)<em>  
><em> A sweet escape (a sweet escape)<em>  
><em> Take me away (take me away)<em>  
><em> Take me away (take me away<em>  
><em> To better days (to better days)<em>  
><em> Take me away (take me away)<em>  
><em> A hiding place (a hiding place)<em>

"I know we were terrified for a second or two but as soon as Thundercracker picked me up I knew they weren't going to hurt us." Blue said,

"Yeah writer!" Purple said,

_There's a place that I go_  
><em> That nobody knows<em>  
><em> Where the rivers flow<em>  
><em> And I call it home<em>  
><em> And there's no more lies<em>  
><em> And the darkness is light<em>  
><em> And nobody cries<em>  
><em> there's only butterflies<em>

__"Hey sorry to break up sisterly bond but there is land up a head and Decepticons and Autobots above us." Lilyfire said, we looked up and sure enough the Seekers were above them along with Skyfire, Powerglide, and Swoop.

_I got a pocket,_  
><em> got a pocket full of sunshine<em>  
><em> I've got a love and I know that it's all mine<em>  
><em> ,oh<em>  
><em> Do what you want,<em>  
><em> but you're never gonna break me,<em>  
><em> sticks and stones are never gonna shake me<em>  
><em> oh,oh,oh<em>

_Take me away (take me away)_  
><em> A secret place (a secret place)<em>  
><em> A sweet escape (a sweet escape)<em>  
><em> Take me away (take me away)<em>  
><em> Take me away (take me away<em>  
><em> To better days (to better days)<em>  
><em> Take me away (take me away)<em>  
><em> A hiding place (a hiding place)<em>

"How much trouble do you think we're in?" Blue asked, but neither I or Purple got the chance to answer because the powerful voice of Thundercracker cut them off.

"A lot!"

"We can explain just let us get to that land and we will tell you everything." Purple called,

"You better Purple because if you don't have a good reason then you will feel my hand on your aft." Starscream screeched, Purple nodded.

_The sun is on my side_  
><em> Take me for a ride<em>  
><em> I smile up to the sky<em>  
><em> I know I'll be alright<em>

_ The sun is on my side_  
><em> Take me for a ride<em>  
><em> I smile up to the sky<em>  
><em> I know I'll be alright<em>

__When we got to Island. Purple started at the beginning. With her dream, when she was done Lilyfire added her part with her dream. They were almost identical, but also not. Then I came up and told them the dream that I had when we were heading to the Island.

"It all means something." I said,

"This is the only way we can figure it out." We all said at once. The Seekers started to nod slowly.

"Why couldn't you tell us?" Starscream asked,

"We thought it was just going to be six, but now we know it has to be twelve. However we have to deal with the actual journey ourselves to listen to what will happen and how to stop it that's our job." Purple said, the Seekers, and Autobot fliers nodded.

"Well then can we get started we don't know how far this place is. We know it's on this island, but we must keep fallowing the sunset, so we only travel at night.

* * *

><p><em>Hope it's not to early for and update sorry if it is.<em>

Transformer Diva


	13. Journey problems

_Characters: Purple, Blue, Red, Lilyfire, Nightflame, Silverlight, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Skyfire, Powerglide, Swoop._

_Summery: Six has become twelve. However the femmes are the only ones that get to meet somebody special. It's their destiny after all._

_ The reason why it's heading towards the Warrior series is because I have just finished the second series and I still have it stuck in my head._

* * *

><p><strong>Purple's POV<strong>

We were waking in the woods. Nothing strange about that at all 'yeah right.' I looked up at Starscream and could tell he wasn't very happy about this. I had to turn away from his angry optics.

"Starscream," I finally said, he turned to me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for all this to happen." I said,

"Well to late, and Purple when we get back. Get prepared for a red aft when we get back." Starscream said, I looked down. He was dead serious.

"Please forgive me." I pleaded, Starscream looked at me.

" I can always forgive you, but right now you are in big trouble." Starscream said, I couldn't help but look down and groan. Still I moved closer to him till I could climb to his neck and hug him. Starscream chuckled at her. "Now none of that we have to get to you sun-drown meadow. I looked up and noticed that we were losing the sunset.

"Femme's remember we go on till day break." I called, they moaned but nodded.

"Why do you have to go on till then?" Skywarp asked,

"Where ever the sun went down is where we need to keep heading." I explained,

"Oh OK thanks," Skywarp said unsure.

I was unsure as well I mean we have no idea where we are headed. Red yawned of course she was tired and we have barely started walking. Lilyfire I can understand. She and her sisters drove us here so it made since, but they let us recharge while they drove on the ocean.

"Skywarp can you pick me up?" Red asked, Blue and I both busted out laughing. Red looked at us with her arms crossed. "What is so funny?" Red had know Idea which made it even more funny.

"We knew you wouldn't last five minutes with out asking him." I chuckled,

"Yeah girl I know we don't have a lot a room to talk, but you are lazy." Blue said, trying to quiet our laughter with our servos. Red walked up to us and pushed we pushed back. We always play like this.

Even the Autobots found it funny. I think they are laughing harder then us. Lilyfire has laughed so hard she has tears in her optics.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilyfire's POV<strong>

I really like the Seekerlings especially Purple. She would make a good Autobot, but the Decepticons look like they are treating her well. I still don't trust Megatron no matter what Red says.

"Hey Skyfire why are you behind me?" I couldn't help but ask he has been hovering over me like I am a lost puppy.

"Not taking my optics off you." Skyfire answered sourly.

"Skyfire I know your not really happy with me, but all I want is to grow up with out a war." I said, that made him sigh.

"I know but your suppose to let us handle that." Skyfire said, I knew he was right, but I looked at the Seekers and saw how they played with each other as though they were still sparklings themselves.

"I know but I don't want to separate that either." I said, pointing at the Seekers and Seekerlings. Skyfire looked at them with me.

"I agree, but you do know what will happen when Optimus hears this." Skyfire said, by the was Optimus my father, Ironhide is Silverlight's, and Ratchet is Nightflame.

"My father is going to be proud that I am standing for what I believe in." I said and ran I didn't care where I was heading I just ran.

"Lilyfire come back." I heard Skyfire yell. I also heard the gasps from everyone else, but you know what I still don't care.

_So much to say so little time for me, to explain the way I feel _  
><em> You only see, things the way you want to see them(you want to see them) <em>  
><em> It makes sense to you all these things you do <em>  
><em> You've got it all figured out while everyone is confused <em>  
><em> How do you do it? (how you do it?)<em>  
><em> In your mind I'm just blind <em>  
><em> You're right all of the time <em>  
><em> If I think for myself, I guess I'm way out of line <em>  
><em> I'm not who you are <em>  
><em> I'm so sorry (i'm so sorry)<em>

I didn't know how long I kept running I just couldn't or wouldn't stop. I knew Skyfire was right that my father was going to yell, but did he have to say it like he was a smart aft.

_I can't do anything right (right) _  
><em> You don't know me, stay out of my life (life)<em>  
><em> Kick me while I'm down, I want you to <em>  
><em> I can't be like you <em>  
><em> Don't want to be like you<em>

I heard Purple's voice. I knew she was near some where in the forest. Which meant one thing she had ditched Starscream to come and talk to me, but I didn't want to and kept running.

_I can't do anything right _  
><em> You don't know me, stay out of my life <em>  
><em> Kick me while I'm down, I want you to <em>  
><em> I can't be like you <em>  
><em> Be like you<em>

"Please Lilyfire please stop running." Purple called, "I'm going to be in big trouble to so would you stop." Purple's voice was angry. I knew how much she cared about Starscream and the thought of upsetting him bothered her greatly.

_ No matter what I do it's never good enough _  
><em> I give all that is me; still it's never enough <em>  
><em> So, why try? I give up. <em>  
><em> What does it feel like to be in your shoes <em>  
><em> And walk over everyone like you do?(you) <em>  
><em> Take me down again, I want you to. (want you to)<em>  
><em> You're lovely, so beautiful and(so beautiful) <em>  
><em> You're perfect in every way.(every way) <em>  
><em> Your interior rusted and I'm so disgusted <em>  
><em> Can't trust it. You're busted.<em>

"I can't Purple I have to run for a while." I called, When Purple replied it hit me harder then anything.

"Will you get a grip, because not only are you in trouble but so am I." She yelled, I stopped dead and turned around. She stopped in front of me.

"You didn't have to fallow me you know." I said,

"I know, but I did because I thought you were my friend." Purple said,

"Ha I don't make friends with Decepticons I just want the war to end so I can get on with my Sparkling hood." I said, and watched as she winced.

"Do you know what your precious Autobots did to my creators?" She asked, I looked at her. "They killed them, and that's how we came to be with Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp." She said before running past me.

_I can't do anything right _  
><em> You don't know me, stay out of my life <em>  
><em> Kick me while I'm down, I want you to <em>  
><em> I can't be like you <em>  
><em> Don't want to be like you <em>

_ I can't do anything right _  
><em> You don't know me, stay out of my life <em>  
><em> Kick me while I'm down, I want you to <em>  
><em> I can't be like you <em>  
><em> Be like you<em>

_ I can't do anything right (repeat)  
><em>

I couldn't believe what just happened and I made it happen. After Purple ran past me I began t chase her. When I finally caught her she was in a meadow. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp were there to. Along with _Skyfire._

* * *

><p><strong>Purple's POV<strong>

I was pissed off and I felt betrayed. If she had any real Idea of what I have been through I think she might have watched what she had said, but when I ran I found a meadow next to the sea.

"Is this the place?" I asked myself. Then I looked up seeing everyone who can fly in the air.

"Purple you shouldn't have ran off." Starscream growled, but I didn't care. I ran into his arms and began crying on his shoulder. "Purple what's wrong." Starscream asked me. I couldn't tell him he might start something. Instead I just laid my head down on his shoulder and that told him I didn't want to talk about it.

I heard Lilyfire coming out of the forest. I turned and gave her my death glare. That caused most mechs back home to back off, and sure enough she went right past Starscream and to Skyfire.

"Your in big trouble." I heard Skyfire said, before I fell into a light recharge.

* * *

><p><em>Is it the place yes or NO you decide.<em>

_Transformer Dive_


	14. Hate this part of the journey

_Characters: Purple, Blue, Red, Lilyfire, Nightflame, Silverlight, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Skyfire, Powerglide, Swoop._

_Summery: Have they found the spot or do they have to start all over again. You'll have to read to find out._

* * *

><p><strong>Blue's POV<strong>

I looked around the meadow. I can't believe it was this easy to find. Yet deep down it doesn't feel right.

"Femme's is this the place?" Powerglide asked, I looked at him so did every single sparkling. Purple was out of it, but she to looked at him.

"I don't know, but from my dream it does look like it." Purple said,

"Maybe we should wait for a sign to find out." I suggested, everyone looked at me. Then I felt something. It was warm and welcoming. Then I heard a faint whisper in my audio sensors.

_** "My little blue you have this feeling this is not the place but it is.**_" I looked over my shoulder, but saw nothing. Then there was an outline of a mech. He was smiling then I saw a femme to. The way he said little blue made me feel safe. Then it hit me my father and mother were right there.

"Father," I whispered, though everybody heard me. Purple and Red fallowed my gaze and I could tell by their looks that they could see them to. Purple pushed out of Starscream's grip, Red got down from Skywarps shoulder.

_**"Fallow us my darlings and we will lead you to a**_** cave."** Mother said, then she frowned. _**"Sadly Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Skyfire, Powerglide, and Swoop can not fallow."**_We nodded understanding what she meant. I turned to them.

"I am sorry but this is where we have to go alone." I said, Thundercracker didn't like this, but he nodded. "You three come on." I motioned to the Autobot femme's. They nodded and began fallowing us.

"Purple be brave." Starscream's voice rang behind us. I watched as Purple turned ran and gave Starscream a hug. I couldn't help smile at this. I looked over and saw that Father and Mother were smiling. When Purple came back she looked uncomfortable knowing that Starscream couldn't be with her.

"I hate this part." She said, I couldn't help but agree. I wish Thundercracker could come with.

_We're driving slow through the snow_  
><em> On fifth avenue<em>  
><em> And right now radio is<em>  
><em> All that we can hear<em>

_ Man we ain't talked since we left_  
><em> It's so overdue<em>  
><em> It's cold outside<em>  
><em> But between us<em>  
><em> It's worse in here<em>

We walked away trying not to cry as we did this. I did turn a couple of times, but I knew I had to keep going. Primus are you with us. I can't help but beg to him.

_The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now_  
><em> I know this is the part where the end starts<em>

_ I can't take it any longer_  
><em> Thought that we were stronger<em>  
><em> All we do is linger<em>  
><em> Slipping through our fingers<em>  
><em> I don't want to try now<em>  
><em> All that's left is goodbye to<em>  
><em> Find a way that I can tell you<em>  
><em> I hate this part right here<em>  
><em> I hate this part right here<em>  
><em> I just can't take your tears<em>  
><em> I hate this part right here<em>

__I can't count how many times I have prayed to Primus silently that this will work. Oh what will we do if it doesn't.

_Everyday seven takes of the same old scene_  
><em> Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine<em>  
><em> Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep<em>  
><em> But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me<em>

"Hey Blue are you alright." Red whispered to me. I turned to her and nodded. "You know your a lousy liar." Red said,

"I just want this to work that's all." I said, it was the truth and it wasn't at the same time. I turned my head to see nothing but field. We were to far away to see the Seekers.

_The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now_  
><em> I know this is the part where the end starts<em>  
><em> I can't take it any longer<em>  
><em> Thought that we were stronger<em>  
><em> All we do is linger<em>  
><em> Slipping through our fingers<em>  
><em> I don't want to try now<em>  
><em> All that's left is goodbye to<em>  
><em> Find a way that I can tell you<em>  
><em> I hate this part right here<em>  
><em> I hate this part right here<em>  
><em> I just can't take your tears<em>  
><em> I hate this part right here<em>

"Father are you proud of us." I called to him. He turned to me and nodded. He had nothing but pure love in his optics. I ran to him and Mother. I remember doing this all the time. I would be in the middle and one of them on either side.

_**"I have always been proud of you Blue."** _He told me. I tried to lean into him to feel his warmth but nothing. I wanted to cry. I could never feel like this with my Father again.

_I know you'll ask me to hold on_  
><em> And carry on like nothing is wrong<em>  
><em> But there is no more time for lies<em>  
><em> Cause I see sun set in your eyes<br>_

You got to understand he was my daddy and he's gone. I feel so alone. I'm just glad that I have Thundercracker to help me.

_I can't take it any longer_  
><em> Thought that we were stronger<em>  
><em> All we do is linger<em>  
><em> Slipping through our fingers<em>  
><em> I don't want to try now<em>  
><em> All that's left is goodbye to<em>  
><em> Find a way that I can tell you<em>

"Dad why did you leave me." I whispered, he looked at me with pure sadness and love. I couldn't help but feel surprise at this. I have never known my father like this.

_**"You haven't called my dad or daddy for orns. I was always father to you."**_I looked at him.

"I should have called you it. I love you Daddy." I said,

_**"I love you to my little**_** Blue."** My father said,

_But I gotta do this_  
><em> I gotta do it<em>  
><em> I gotta do it<em>  
><em> I hate this part<em>

_ I gotta do it_  
><em> I gotta do it<em>  
><em> I gotta do it<em>

I saw a cave up ahead. I also noticed that it was pretty narrow. I looked at my parents and they had encouragement in their optics. I sighed knowing I had to go inside.

_I hate this part right here_  
><em> I hate this part right here<em>  
><em> I just can't take these tears<em>  
><em> I hate this part right here <em>

When we got to the cave, my sisters and I shared the same thought. 'You have got to be kidding me.' I could only think of my wings.

"Is there any way a round?" Red asked, Mother shook her head and went inside. We all fallowed saying good bye to the Sunlight.

* * *

><p>All I saw was darkness feeling quite claustrophobic. My sisters and I shared the same genes to all seekers. We have to have space. That is why we get the bigger berths, chairs, quarters.<p>

Sighing I began walking down the long cave corridor. I did not want to be here at all. I hated it that was sure. My mind was screaming run through it and get it over with, but my conscience told me to stay put. I always listen to my conscience knowing everything will be OK, but it was tempting to do what my mind was screaming.

"How much farther?" Purples voice rang out.

_**"Not far now. You will meet someone that you hopefully wont meet again for a long time."**_Father's voice said. It was like he was in the walls he felt that close.

"OK Papa!" Purple said, Purple has always called father Papa.

I couldn't help and chuckle. I missed this being with my family, but the Autobots are with us and our parents are dead. Nothing can change that.

I closed my optics. When I opened them again a bright light hit them immediately. I did not like it one bit, but when we got closer I found that we were another meadow. The only difference was that there were transparent cybertronians everywhere.

Mother motioned for us to fallow her and father. When we did we met somebody that shocked all three of us.

_**"Femmes this is Primus." **_

* * *

><p><em>I love leaving you hanging.<em>

Transformer Diva


	15. Journey's not over quite yet

_Characters:Primus, Seekerlings parents, Lilyfire, Nightflame, Silverlight, Purple, Blue, Red, Seekers, and Autobot fliers._

_Summery: The Seekerlings are finally at the meadow, and well they meet someone they didn't expect Primus himself._

* * *

><p><em>I closed my optics. When I opened them again a bright light hit them immediately. I did not like it one bit, but when we got closer I found that we were another meadow. The only difference was that there were transparent cybertronians everywhere.<em>

_Mother motioned for us to fallow her and father. When we did we met somebody that shocked all three of us._

_**_"Femmes this is Primus."_**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Purple optics closed almost at once. This couldn't be real Purple thought must be dreaming yet I'm not. Purple looked at Primus the Primus.

**"Well Hello femme Autobots and Seekerlings."** Primus said to us. Purple could only stare at him shocked.

"Sir this might be more then we can take." Purple said, dumbfounded. Primus chuckled at her.

**"Well Purple I know that this is a little surprising, but you must listen to me. The fate of the one you love is at stake if you do not do what is asked of you." **Primus said, Purple nodded.

"Sir I must ask do we all make it?" Lilyfire's question startled all of them. Primus looked at her with sad optics.

**"I am sorry to say that one of you will not get back to your base alive and one of you will die when it is time for peace, but peace will come. I can not tell you who, you must find that out for yourself." **

"Sir why are we the ones you have chosen?" Blue asked,

**"You six have a strong passion and are young, but that is not why. The reason I chose you three for the Decepticons is because you three know how to love. Yes the other Decepticons do to, but you are the only ones who are in love now."**

Blue nodded to him even though she is afraid she understood. Though she is more afraid to know who will die and who will live.

"Sir it's not like I see the point in you doing this because I do, but why did you choose Sparklings?" Nightflame asked,

**"You three are young and are perfect for what I need you to. your journey is not over. You have to go to another planets. Nightflame and Purple you two must go to a water planet called Misteria and a fire planet called Esteria. The twin planets. They are right next to each other you should have no trouble finding them. Starscream and Skyfire have explored both so they can take you. Though they might not agree. So your going to have to tell them about meeting me."**

"Sir where will I be going?" Red asked, her adventurous side showing.

**"I always knew you had a knack for adventure, any who you and Silverlight will be going to a Ice planet called Whitestorm and a Sand planet called Sandstorm. Legend has it that those two are father and daughter."**

Blue and Lilyfire looked at him. Ready for there two planets to explore.

**"Blue and Lilyfire you two will be going to a Planet that specializes in Gold and Silver. In fact the planet is called the Richness. I know horrible name right. The other planet you will be going to is known for it's beautiful views and gracious sky's, and know it is not Earth. It is known as the planet of beauty and love. Also know as Sistena."**

"Sir will the Seekers get to come with us?" Purple asked, Primus nodded to her.

**"Now go and make us all proud remember I am always with you." **

With that the Seekerlings and Autobot sparklings began to head back to the cave. They had smiles on there faces to hide there uncertainty.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the Seekers and Autobot fliers they explained everything that happened. Starscream nor Skyfire liked the Planets they had to go to. They knew that Whitestorm, Sandstorm, Misteria, and Esteria were dangerous planets, but they had no choice but to go. The only thing they did not tell the adults was that two of them would not come back alive.<p>

They couldn't tell them that now could they. Then they probably wouldn't be going at all, and they had to the survival of the whole universe was in there servos.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it has been a while so any who yes I took Whitestorm and Sandstorm from warriors. I used Whitestorm in honor of the Thunderclan cat he was my favorite and when he died in the sixth one of the first series. It caused me to cry so hard.<em>

Transformer Diva


	16. Fire Planet

_Characters: Lilyfire, Nightflame, Silverlight, Purple, Blue, Red, Seekers, and Autobot fliers._

_Summery: The Seekerlings, Seekers, Autobot fliers, and Autobot sparklings are heading to there planets now._

* * *

><p><strong>Purple and Nightflame<strong>

As Starscream and Skyfire flew next to each other the three Seekerlings and Autobot fliers settled down for some much needed recharge. Sadly that did not last long for Purple and Nightflame they landed on the first planet Esteria the fire planet. Primus wasn't kidding about fire. Active volcanoes, fire pits you name it.

Starscream and Skyfire stayed cautious at all times. Purple was on Starscream's shoulder and wasn't being put down anytime soon. Skyfire looked at Nightflame that told her don't you dare run off "If" I put you down. Nightflame nodded to him. That was when Purple saw something. It was a fire jewel the thing they have came for was in deed here. The sacred jewel Purple pointed to it and Starscream saw it and nodded though before any one could do anything Nightflame accidentally fell off of Skyfire's shoulder and know one noticed it. Till they got to the Stone it was beautiful. Starscream told her not to touch, because Starscream had noticed Nightflame and put Purple down for a second, but of coarse Purple didn't listen and picked it up and nothing.

"Purple didn't I just say don't touch it will...kill you!" Starscream said, then noticed that she was holding it without any problem. "What the frag that's not suppose to be possible." Starscream screeched then watched as flames engulfed Purple and she was covered in heated fire flames. "Purple!" Starscream screeched in furry.

"Starscream I am so sorry this happened." Skyfire said, Starscream though was on his knees crying.

"I should have done more to protect her." Starscream said, Skyfire kneeled down and gave him a small hug. "Thank you Skyfire."

"Starscream look!" Nightflame's voice cried with joy. Starscream looked up and saw the flames die down and Purple was find. If anything she was covered in soot.

"Purple!" Starscream cried, he ran to her picking her up. He gave her a nice big hug. Then a strong shake. "Don't you ever do anything like that again understand." Starscream yelled, Purple nodded.

"Can we go now?" Nightflame asked, Skyfire nodded.

* * *

><p>As the four started to head to Misteria, Purple started to think about what had happened on the fire planet. She had been completely engulfed in flames.<p>

"Purple what are you thinking about?" Starscreams voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What had happened on the fire planet." Purple answered, she refused to lie to him ever again.

"Oh about the flames, I can't tell you why that happened, and I certainly can't tell you why you are still functioning." Starscream said, Purple nodded. "Now get some sleep!"

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been awhile and sorry it's so short. I just got back on and couldn't think much. So if it's no good please tell me so I can re-type it.<p> 


	17. Ice planet

**Sorry it's been awhile word was down I was in disney and I have had a bad case of writers block! Any way this is Red's and Silverlight's turn. Warning for extreme saddness if you are alergic to such things or are prone to cry a lot do not at all costs read.**

**Ice planet**

"Skywarp come on we have to keep moving, if we want to find the crystal dimond." Red said, Powerglide looked at Skywarp.

"I don't know how you handle that one all the time." Powerglide said,

"I'd watch it if I were you." Red's voice yelled, before she cuddled into Skywarp's warm arms. Skywarp looked at her and gently leaned down and gave her a small kiss, on the top of her head. Suddenly they all heard a yawn and looked over and saw that Silverlight was finally waking up. "Good afternoon Silver!" Red said,

"Please don't call me that you know I don't like it Red."Silverlight said, before she looked around. "Where are we?"

"Getting closer to the crystal dimond maybe three more yards or so and I'm getting that it's under ground."Skywarp said, "Can't you three walk."

"We can we're just lazy." Red said, Skywarp placed her down. "Ahh! Skywarp why did you have to put me down your warm and now I'm cold."

"Well as much as I love letting you use my body heat, I would much perfer to have some for myself." Skywarp answered, Red started pouting. "Oh Red stop that I'm probably going to be picking you up soon just let my arms have a break. Your not getting lighter you know."

"No your just getting older." Red muttered, before getting a gentle poke on the top of her head.

"I ain't old Powerglide's old." Skywarp said, before Powerglide could respond. "OK we are right over the crystal dimond." Skywarp said,

"Yeah Skywarp we have to go through a cave to get to it." Red groaned,

"I don't know why your groaning your wings are still small enough to fit inside there." Skywarp said, he knew what he had to do but he did not like it. "Silverlight, Red your going to have to go in there on your own Powerglide and I won't be able to fit." Skywarp sighed, Red nodded to him.

"OK, you first Silverlight."Red said, Skywarp looked at her. "OK OK come on Silverlight lets go." Red said, Silverlight nodded and the two walked into the cave.

* * *

><p><p>

"Red it's quite dark in here." Silverlight said,

"Well guess what look ahead there's some light." Sure enough there was a light up ahead and inside the cave was the Crystal diomond making the light.

"I'll get it."Silverlight said,

"Wait don't," but it was to late as soon as Silverlight touched it her hand burned she screamed in pain, but it was to late to save her now Red tried to grab her but the dimond glowed brighter and Silverlight burst into flames of cold fire.

"Red I'm sorry tell Powerglide I had to do it and now it is up to the rest of you." Silverlight said, before slowly falling to the ground Silverlight's spark was showing. Red looked at the wonderful blue light. "It's getting dark or is it just me." Red looked up the cave was bright but she couldn't bring herself to say it was her.

"Yeah it is." Red said, Red couldn't hold back a few tears.

"Thank you Red you're a good friend and when your older please tell Skywarp how you feel." Silverlight said, Red looked at her. "I'm getting cold. Am I alone?"

"No Silverlight I'm here I'll stay with you untill your warm again." Red said, Silverlight smiled.

"You are a true friend Red, and your in good hands Skywarp is perfect for you, but you know that." Silverlight said,

"Shh save your energy for warmth." Red said,

"Are you crying, because you shouldn't we will meet again." Silverlight said, Red looked at her the tears were now streaming down her face. "I know we will…..I…know…we." Silverlight never got to finish what she was going to say. Her armor skin turned to a thin grey and Silverlight's spark faded away. Silverlight was gone.

Red looked at the broken shell that used to be her friend she knew she had to take her body back to Powerglide. She looked at the dimond in her friends hand before gently grabbing the protective cloth and picked it up, while picking her friends lifless body up and carrying both out of the cave.

* * *

><p><p>

When Red came out of the cave Skywarp and Powerglide ran to her and saw Silverlight. Powerglide picked the lifless sparkling up and held her close.

"Red!" Skywarp said Red ran to him and attached herself to his cockpit. With that Powerglide started to lay Silverlight down they had to leave her there was know room for her so they had no choice but to leave her body behind

* * *

><p><p>

**Don't want any one to cry but I can't controll that I told you two sparklings will die and that was one of them. I couldn't kill Red off I just couldn't I'm sorry.**

**Transformer Diva**


	18. Sistena

**Alright guys yes I did get rid of Little ones big heart, don't hate me I'm going to bring it back it's just that; I needed to just focus on this story. I can get a lot more just focusing on one Story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sistena<br>**

Thundercracker looked at the planet from a cliff they had been traveling all day. The planet was almost like earth; it didn't have as much water, and it had more colors. vibrant colors of blue, green, red, yellow, silver, and orange. It was beautiful especially the sky. Pure beauty, it was almost too much to the Seeker.

"Thundercracker what are you doing we need to keep going." Swoops voice came behind him. Thundercracker looked at him then at the sky and sighed.

'He was a flier how come he doesn't get the feeling just to jump up and take off.' Thundercracker wondered, he shrugged it off and followed him over to where the two sparklings were. Thundercracker picked Blue up and held her close to his spark, sure enough she snuggled deeper into the warmth.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blue and Lilyfire woke up very slowly. Blue looked up at Thundercracker and could tell he was tired. Blue placed a hand on his cockpit to get his attention.<p>

"What is it Blue?" Thundercracker asked, Blue only held her hands up. Thundercracker held her higher where she was closer to his face. She reached out and snuggled into his neck. Thundercracker held her close to him, and the two stayed that way for hours.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long til they stumbled onto something. It was a very pretty Green gem called the eternal emerald. Sadly that's not what they were looking for. It was part of the eternal emerald, but it was different because what they were looking for was this river that was made of nothing but melted eternal emeralds. Lilyfire looked around then saw something it was a molten green stream.<p>

"Hey guys I think that's it." Lilyfire said, Blue nodded that she was right. She handed her a jar and she ran to the stream. Blue went to fall back into recharge. When Swoop suddenly gasped.

"Lilyfire what do you think your doing that is highly dangerous." Blue looked over, and saw that Lilyfire was consuming it. They had been told that they all had to drink some.

"No that's what we're suppose to do." Blue said, she got down from Thundercracker and walked over to Lilyfire. and consumed very little. It was extremely sweet; but she dared not to consume anymore. "Lilyfire that's enough." Blue said, Lilyfire looked at her and nodded. Blue filled the jar up for the others.

The two walked back over to the older fliers to head back to earth. They had already been to the Richness planet. So they could go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but please review.<strong>

**Transformer Diva  
><strong>


	19. Hurtful truth

**I am sooooooo sorry, I should of updated sooner, I couldn't stop myself from bringing more. From School, to the Avengers, and even waiting for Iron Man III to come out.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't long till everyone got back to eachother. Thoug. They wish it was a happy occasion, after hearing about Silverlight, no one spoke about her death, they just walked back to the cave. This time however they brought the adults with them. Purple didn't say anything she couldn't not after what had happened, her whole body had been engulfed in flames. She herself realized that she could of ended just like Sliverlight. Tears were streaming down her face afraid of what will happen. Now at the thought of what Primus had said, 'two of you will not survive.' That might not have been his exact words but that was what he had basically meant.<p>

"Starscream I think it's time I tell you something else that Primus said, he told us the two of us wouldn't survive." Purple came clean, she looked at Starscream and saw the horror in his optics.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Starscream asked, it was rather sternly. Which Purple was sure that was how he was going to ask, she didn't really want to tell him, but she knew she had to.

"Because, I knew that you wouldn't let us go. When we had to!" Purple said, in a rather loud shout. Thundercracker quickly picked Blue up and held her close to his spark. He refused to let her go now. As did the others, especially Starscream. His arms held her close and Purple wrapped her arms around his neck burying her helm. She cried softly at this she never wanted to be let go, she wanted Starscream to hold her and refuse to let her go. Sure enough thanks to the protective programming he wasn't going to. Sighing Purple stayed like that till they came to the small clearing beyond the cave. None of the adults could see anyone or thing but the femmes did, and the glared coldly at him. The one who gave them all life. But, had done nothing when Silverlight needed him. That was until they saw Silverlight, she was beautiful and pure. She looked as if she was what they humans call an angel.

"**Femmes I know your angry but let me explain. The..." **he was cut off by Silverlight,**  
><strong>

**_" I had to die to give you the push you needed,_ _so you guys would be more motivated. I know I left y'all to soon, but of you don't do this then more Sparklings will die,more will suffer a more tragic death. Like they will have to watch their creators death and then they would die."_**Silverlight explained, all the femmes nodded. Though all of them refused to by it. It wasn't long till Purple snapped.

" You expect us to understand that you died, we were motivated. I didn't want to see Starscream die. That's why this happened, you weren't suppose to die." Purple screamed, she was in to much, Purple hid her face in Starscreams neck and cried her optics out. " I want to go home now." Purple said, Starscream looked at her and nodded. He had heard everything and well he wasn't to happy about, he knew what it was like to be set up and that was what the femmes were basically. Being set up was painful especially for ones so young. All the adults took the bundles back through the cave, and they left not looking back. There was no regret in leaving none at all.

* * *

><p><em>Back in the clearing however, Primus and Silverlight were smiling at each other. They had figured out how to stop the war. It lied in Purples spark, though there was only one way to get to it. Purple would have to go into to Stasis to be able to find it. Now the universe rested in Purples spark.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys this is how this story will end. And, a sequel will start with Purple in Stasis, and her secret journey. <strong>

Transformer Diva ****


End file.
